Snakes and Dragons
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: A Sequel to Kings and Emperors. It has been eight months now, and Now Luffy is a Yonko. Hancock joins the Crew for a little while on their Journey. Will Hancock be heartbroken or will the Blaze, the new crew member be able to fix her heart and find what love really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is a sequel to Kings And Emperors, So Read that Fanfic first before you start on this one. This takes place eight months from Kings and Emperors. So Luffy defeats Big Mom, and is now one of the Four Emperors or Yonko and continue their journey.**

**enjoy and I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 1**

On the island of Amazon Lily, inside the palace, Boa Hancock was sitting on her throne, her large pet snake/weapon Salome. Her sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold, along with Elder Nyno as they sat facing Hancock.

"Sister, why have you brought us here?" Asked Marigold.

Hancock stared at her youngest sister as she lazily laid a hand on the side of her head. "I was thinking about resigning my position as Shichibukai" she said.

Marigold, Sandersonia and Nyno raise out from their seat to protest.

"Sister, with you being a Shichibukai, then the World Government will not hesitate to attack Amazon Lily" Sandersonia spoke out.

"Snake Princess nyoI agree with nyour sisters. Nyou can't just make that decision on nyour own." Nyno argued.

"Not if we fly Luffy's flag over the island." Hancock said smirking to herself. All three of them gave a confessed look about what she was talking about. Hancock sighed, got off from Salome and handed a news paper to them. The title of the page was "Big Mom Pirates Defeated, Straw Hats New Yonko"

"So Straw Hat NyoLuffy is a Nyoko?" Asked Nyno.

"Yes and that why I want to fly his flag on the Island. If we do that then Amazon Lilly will be untouched from both the Marines and the World Government." Hancock explained.

Marigold and Sandersonia looked at each other and slightly bow to their elder sister. "Forgive us for our foolishness sister, we should have never doubted you." They both said in unison.

"NyoI am impressed with nyou, Hancock-sama, nyou were thinking ahead of this." Nyno complimented.

"Also, I am going to be joining Luffy and his crew for a little while." Hancock stated.

"Not to sound rude sister, but how will you even find him?" Marigold asked.

"I have happen to have a Vivre Card that will lead me to him." Hancock said pulling out the white piece of paper the slowly moves north.

"Nyohow did you get this?" Nyno squinted her eyes at her.

"Well, I did happen to take a finger nail off him to make it." Hancock blushing with embarrassment. Then she tried to control her emotions and continued. "Anyway I would like to leave as soon as possible. Any arguments?" Both sister and Nyno said nothing. "Good that is all you may leave." She said returning to Salome. They all left the throne room leaving Hancock to herself. Hancock started at the vivre in front of her. 'Soon Luffy, we will be together again'

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, the all-powerful head general of the Revolutionary army, and right claw to Monkey D. Dragon, Bahamut Blaze was in deep though on the front of the ship. His black long hair and his long green coat flew with the breeze of the wind. He though of his advances with the Straw Hat this last eight months. How they had so many battles fought alongside one another, how they had fun with each other and how they help each other, even if they sometimes don't get along.

'This crew knows how to challenge some of the most powerful pirate, people and organizations.' Blaze though to himself. 'Big Mom was one my hardest challenges but it was well, worth it.' He soon walked down the stairs, going to the men quarters, until he was met with Zoro and Robin discuss something to each other. Robin was on her lawn chair, reading a book, her baby bump fully grown as if she could give birth any day now. Zoro was sitting on the lawn deck grass, next to his wife, being a little cautious if she suddenly gives birth.

"Blaze good timing we were just talking about you." Robin said, putting her book down and looking him.

"Really?" Blaze asked. "What were you guys talking about me for?"

"Me and Robin here want you to be the kids Godfather." Said Zoro.

Blaze was a little shocked all of a sudden. "I...I would be honored but, I was with you guys the least."

"Well let me put it this way." Zoro said with a serious tone. "Luffy's an idiot, Nami's a money grieving witch, Chopper's not human, Usopp's a liar, Franky's a pervert, Sanji's a bigger pervert, and Brook is already dead and is the biggest pervert of them all."

"That is true." Blaze said. "Well I will more than happy to be the godfather."

"ah." Robin gasped. Both men got a little startled and run right next to her. "Sorry, the baby's kicking." She smile apologetically.

Both Zoro and Blaze sighed with relief. "Oh that reminds me, did you pick a name for the baby, I mean it's been eight months."

"We did, if it's a boy Zoro names him. If it's a girl, I name her. But we promise not name it, until it's born." Robin said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan, dinners ready." Sanji announced.

"Well we better go to dinner." Blaze said and the couple agreeing and walking to the kitchen.

At the middle of dinner, everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the meal that Sanji made.

"Wow Sanji, you really out did yourself this time." Luffy said eating away. "But why does Robin always have two times the amount?"

Everyone at the table sighed as they told him many times already that Robin is feeding two stomachs. "Luffy, we told you many times, Robin has twice the amount because she's feeding both herself and the baby." Nami said sitting right next to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Luffy said.

"Anyway, Robin your almost due anytime now, have you been checking yourself?" Chopper asked.

"Every day and night." Robin smiled at the reindeer while eating her food.

"Don't worry Chopper, I've been by her side so no one has to worry." Zoro pitched in.

Chopper then gave a nod. "Ok, I was just con-" before he could finish, the ship started to shake all of a sudden.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ussop yelled holding on to the table.

"Don't know but lets find out." Franky said looking concerned for the ship and running outside.

Everyone else followed and proceeded to run outside. To their supirse it was a ship about the same size as the Sunny, but was being pulled by two Yudas. One of the Yuda's moved its head and lowering it to the Sunny's lawn deck as a woman with large white snake hopped off the snake's head and onto the Sunny.

"Oi, Hancock what are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"Um... I came to visit you." Hancock said blushing a little.

"HANCOCK-GODDESS!" Sanji running to her and spreading his arms out.

"Mero Mero" Hancock chanted as she hands into a heart shape and shot a beam from it turning Sanji to stone as he was nosebleeding. Then it hit the crew, turning Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook to stone. Meanwhile, Nami, Robin, Zoro and Blaze were unaffected by it. 'Only four members of Luffy's crew stood up to it, I wonder why?' She asked herself.

"Um Hancock, can you turn my crew back to normal?" Luffy asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course Luffy." Hancock said getting ready to bring them back to normal.

"I don't know, I think I like Curly Brow as a statue." Zoro said grinning.

"Zoro don't be a jerk." Robin nudging him on the shoulder.

As soon as she returned everyone to normal, she waved at her crew. "I'll contact you when I'm ready to go back."

"Bye Hancock-sama." Her crew said as they waved good-bye as the ship set sail back to Amazon Lily.

"I have to introduce to the crew." Luffy said to as he introduces everyone. "The one with the three swords is Zoro, he's my first mate."

"Nice to meet you." Zoro said bowing to her slightly.

"Right next to him is his wife, Robin. She has the Hana Hana fruit powers"

"I've heard some much rumors about you, but it;s glade to meet you face to face your highness." Robin said giving a joyful smirk.

'So those two are wed together, just like me and Luffy some day.' Hancock though to herself. "Very pleased to meet you both."

"The long noise guy is Ussop, he's our sniper and sometimes invent stuff."

"Hi." Was all Ussop said a little shaken.

"This little guy here is Chopper, he's our doctor and he ate the Human Human fruit."

"Talking about me is not going to do much you bastard." Chopper said blushing and doing that dance of his.

"The one that ran straight to you is Sanji, he's our cook."

Sanji was just staring at Hancock, with hearts in his eyes and still having a nosebleed. She just gave him the cooled shoulder and moved on.

"The cyborg is Franky, he;s our shipwright, inventor and the one who made this ship."

"Super glad to me you." Franky said doing his pose. Hancock just ignored it.

"The Skelton here is Brook, he's our musician and he ate the Yomi Yomi fruit."

"Yohohohohohoho, It's a pleasure meeting you princess, may I see your panties."

"You never ask a princess that!" Nami came in and kicked him on the head.

"And this is Nami, She's the Navigator and my girlfriend."

"She's... your... girlfriend...?" Hancock asked as if her heart just broke into a million pieces. she tried her hardest not to show her sadness and put a straight face on. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"And last Blaze, he's a revolutionise and he's not a devil fruit user but he can turn into a dragon."

"I head so much about you snake princess and it's an honor to meet you." Blaze said bowing.

Hancock didn't say a word, but return the jester. Then Salome, slithered it way to Blaze and wraps on to him. 'What Salome never got attached to any man before, what makes this person so special?'

"Blaze stay calm, if you don't make any sudden movements, it won't bite."Ussop said nervously.

"Don't worry Ussop, Snakes can't harm me." Blaze said as he stoke Salome's pink and white scales. "Snakes and I happen to be very close."

"I don't follow." Ussop looking confessed.

"I read something about the first few dragons were snakes at one time." Robin said.

"Wait so Salome is close to him because..." Before Hancock could finish, Blaze beat it to her.

"Because me and Salome are practically related to one another." He, Blaze, said. as the snake wrapped around him and went straight back to its master.

"Well anyway let's get back to dinner, I can still eat." Luffy said about to head back. "Hancock you can join us."

"Yes, I would love to." Hancock said as she and everyone else headed back to the kitchen. She then notice that Luffy and Nami were next to each other laughing. 'I will make Luffy mine, no matter what.'

**OK I think I can safely say that this would be a good time to end this chapter. Alright, I'll try to make the next Chapter as much as I can. So will Hancock be able to break the Captain and the Navigator apart or will she move on with her life. So please Rate and Review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you know who I am. I know that the people who review my chapters regularly ask, is Zoro and Robin's baby going to be a boy or a girl, many of you said girl. Well I will say that the baby will be born soon. Don't know when I'll put it up, but soon. As always enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was once again eating dinner. Hancock was seated in between Blaze and Luffy. As she was eating some of Sanji's food. Salome was laying right under Hancock's feet, sleeping.

"So how are you liking the food, Hancock-goddess." Sanji said doing his noodle dance.

Hancock to a bite and shallowed slowly. "It's okay."

"What?!" everyone, expect Zoro said in shock.

"Looks like me and her have something in common." Zoro said chuckling.

"Maybe you should have married her instead of me." Robin said sipping her tea.

"Well I... uh...she... dammit." Zoro said gritting his teeth in anger while the crew laugh at him.

"I'm only teasing you Zoro. I know you still love me." Robin said kissing her husband on the lips as this calm him down.

"Get a room you two." Ussop said across the table.

"Shut up." Zoro said as he separated his lips with Robin's. "We'll go to our bedroom when dinner is over."

"So I guess that's how you two escape my Mero Mero powers." Hancock asked them.

"Yeah, we care about each other." They both said in unison.

"And same thing for the Navigator with Luffy?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah, that and she loves money or anything that is valuable." Zoro said.

"For that I'm tripling your debt." Nami said.

"I gave you a compliment!" Zoro yelled. 'Damn witch.'

"Then what about you?" Hancock asked looking at Blaze.

Blaze turned to her and began to speck. "Dragon trained me on how to resist your charms. He taught all of his higher ranking officers to resist turning into stone if we meet and face each other." He said in a cold voice. "That's how your beauty can't affect me."

'So this man can't be affected. Like it matters, I'll have Luffy.' Hancock though coldly.

"Well I'm going to bed." Ussop said stretching his arms.

"Me too." Chopper did the same. everyone did the same and headed to their rooms.

"Well I'm taking the watch for the night." Blaze said not feeling tired and headed up the crow's nest.

"You can sleep in my room, since Robin sleeps with Zoro now." Nami offered Hancock. "But I think you should borrow some night cloths from Robin. She looks more of your size."

"Um yeah, sure..." Hancock said. 'Bitch.' She though to Nami as she first when with Robin.

Hancock lay in bed, with a black night-dress on, for hours trying to fall sleep, but to no avail. She gave a heavy sigh and sat up and decided to get some fresh air. She look at the dark sea and though to herself. "I have to get Luffy and that thief separated. But how?" Hancock said to herself. Then she though of something. "I'll put my life in danger, I'll 'Fall' off the ship and Luffy can stench his arms and save me. It's simple but great." As an image of Luffy holding her in his arms and Nami crying came into her mind. "But It's got to be when we get attack by a Sea King or something. Until then, I'll wait for the moment." She said as she when inside.

Little did she know, Blaze heard everything as he had his wings out flying in the air. "Well your plains are about to fail, princess." he said as flew back up to the Crows nest.

The next day, all the men were doing their choirs around the ship, while the girls were sitting on near the mast of the ship talking to one another.

Hancock sat on Salome, stoking her scales as she listen to the archaeologist and navigator talking to one another. 'Soon' Hancock though to herself as she smirk.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Nami asked.

"Oh...Um, nothing." Hancock getting back to reality.

'Yeah right.' Nami though to herself as she let out a sigh. "Well any way lets see how the boys did with their chores." Nami standing up and walking to across the ship, Robin and Hancock doing the same.

As they were about to check on them, a couple of Sea Kings rose up to ship. Nami screamed. As Robin and Hancock used their devil fruit powers and strengths. However some of the sea kings tacked the ship.

"What the hell is going on!" The guys said running up to the main deck. They saw the girls fall over board.

"Nami!" Luffy stretching his arms and catching her and hugging her tight.

"Robin!" Zoro shouted as he dived in the sea. Blaze took his jack off and dive into the ocean after Zoro while the others fought off the Sea Kings.

Zoro and Blaze fought with Sea Kings under water as they were looking for the girls. Zoro sees Robin and swam pass the sea kings, grabbed her and swam to the surface. As Zoro reached the surface, Robin cough to signify that she was ok, as they got aboard the sunny.

Blaze swam around, fighting off sea kings in sea serpent mode, to looks for Hancock. 'Come on where are you.' He though to himself as swam. After fighting five sea kings, he notice something sinking. He swam as fast as he could to catch up, hoping it to be Hancock. 'Find you.' Blaze though to himself as he saw Hancock sinking deeper into the ocean. He scooped her up and swam back into the surface and headed back to the Sunny.

Blaze jump up on deck, back to normal, as he lay Hancock down while she lay unconscious. 'CPR, it's the only way.' He though to himself. Blaze tilted her head began giving mouth to mouth and breathe air into her lungs. After a few more attempts Hancock cough up all the water that was in her lungs. Everyone gathered around looking concerned and asking if they were ok. "I'll take Hancock inside the Nami's room so she can get some fresh cloths on." Blaze wrapping his coat around her and carrying her.

"Oi why do you-" Sanji was about to say but Blaze already left with Hancock and Salome to Nami's room. "Are you guys going to allow this?!"

"Shut up and help collect all this Sea King meat Ero Cook." Zoro said as he had an armful of sea-king meat.

Sanji smoked his cigarette halfway in frustration and carried some of the dead sea kings on deck.

Meanwhile Blaze ,genially, placed Hancock on the bed looked for some cloths for her to wear. As he was looking though, he notice that She had a sad look on her face. "I know your plain didn't work like you wanted it."

Hancock eyes sank as he said those words. "How...how did you know?"

"I heard you last night." Blaze said as he reviled his dragon like wings. "You were trying to get Luffy and Nami separated so you can have Luffy all to yourself, but what happened was that the Sea Kings attack you three and Luffy grabbed her immediately. Listen princess, if you break those two up, you would be hurting them both and yourself. I don't how you fell for him, but you have to move on."

It pains Hancock to accept this, but he was right. She would never forgive herself if she was hurting Luffy. "Your right. I was being foolish and stubborn."

"Good. Now put these on I don't know your size so I hope those fit you." Blaze said walking out.

"Wait, don't you want your Coat back?" Hancock asked stopping him at the door.

"You can wear it for now. Unless your fine without it." Blaze answered.

"Take it dragon." Hancock said taking off the jacket and holding it out to him.

"Very well." Blaze said taking the jacket and putting it on. "And my name is Blaze, Dragon's my bosses name." As he walk to the door again. "I'll stay guard outside. don't want the our two perverts take a peek."

"I do have one more question, did you save me?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah, I even performed CPR." Said Blaze cooly by the open door.

'He kissed me!' Hancock though in her head angrily. "Why!?"

"Because I'm Luffy's nakama and you're an ally of his." Blaze said. "That makes you my ally too. So we need to support each other whether we like it or not."

"I guess your right." Hancock crossing her arms then looking at Blaze. "I'm going to go change."

"Alright, I'll be outside guarding the door." Blaze said stepping outside and closing the door.

As he did, Hancock though to herself as she put two fingers on her lips. 'my first kiss...and I didn't know it. Could he care about me? No, once he learns that i was a slave, he will betray me. But He's a revolutionist, he hates the world government, So he must hate the Celestia Dragon's too. I'll think about it later, now I need to change into these.'

**Cliffhanger. This Chapter took some time, but I'm glade it's done. I don't have much to say but R&R. So Until Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, don't have much to say. Just been reading Manga and watching Anime. And I know a lot of you are hoping that Zoro and Robin have a girl. But I will not tell just yet if it's a boy or a girl. I was reading on One Piece Wiki that if the straw hats were in the real world they said what Nationally they would be. Well Blaze would Spanish, From Spain. Just wanted to let you know that. Well anyway. Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Also November 11th Happy Birthday Zoro**

**Chapter 3**

Blaze exited the though the door to Nami's room, So that Hancock can get some privacy while she changes. He also stood next to the door so that neither Sanji or Brook could take a peek inside. He stood there thinking to himself. 'Can't believe someone like her wanted to break Luffy and Nami up, it makes me so mad. But at least I convinced her she's moving on with her life.' After a three minutes of talking to himself. Hancock came out with skinny jeans and a red top that showed some cleavage and her bellybutton. "So you comfortable in the cloths I picked fit?"

"Truth be told, it's a little tight on me and I never wore jeans before. But it will do until my cloths dry." Hancock said in her usual tone.

"Good, now let's get to dinner." Blaze said walking to the kitchen.

"Dragon..." Hancock said stopping him. "Thank you...for saving me."

"Your welcome, Hancock." Blaze said on purpose.

"You will Address me as Snake Princess!" Hancock said a little angry.

"Alright. Then you will address me as Emperor." Blaze keeping his tone.

"Emperor?" Hancock asked looking confused. "Why would I call you that?"

"I'll tell you some other time, for now lets eat." Blaze said walking to the door and opening it. "Lady's first."

Hancock didn't say another word to him as she and Salome stepped into the kitchen and took a seat. Everyone at the table was enjoying their Sea King Steak. Hancock cut her steak and started eating.

"So how's you two a long time?" Nami said squinting her eyes in an evil way towards Blaze and Hancock.

"Nami, nothing happen between the two of us. Now drop it." Blaze said rolling his eyes, ripping the steak in his mouth.

"Yeah, nothing happen." Nami giggled.

"He's right, nothing happened, navigator." Hancock said not evening looking at her.

"Nami, drop it, their not going to tell us so save your breath." Zoro coming in.

"Fine." Nami putting on a sour face and continued to eat.

"Well anyway, Sea King steak is very good. did an excellent job Sanji." Luffy said eating his forth one already.

Everyone said the same.

"It's Okay." Zoro said.

"Fuck you mosshead." Sanji said angrily.

"I agree the food is ok." Hancock said feeding some of it to Salome.

"My cooking can't please here." Sanji leaning in the corner, depressed.

Everyone sweatdropped as they were looking at Sanji. They sighed and continue to eat. After Dinner everyone said good night and went to bed.

A few days later, everyone was on the lawn deck. Ussop was showing everyone's new bounties. "Our bounties grew since we beat the Big Mom pirates. Take a look." Ussop said as he was showing them one by one. "Straw Hat Luffy, 560,000,000 beris."

"Yeah it Grew!"

"Pirate Hunter Zoro, 320,000,000 beris."

Zoro smirked at his new bounty. 'Must have grew when I killed Shingen Takeda and Big Mom's first in command.'

"Cat Burglar Nami, 27,000,000 beris"

"Wait What?"

"Devil Child Roarono Robin, 110,000,000 beris."

Robin looks at her new bounty and smiles to herself.

"Black leg Sanji, 90,000,000 beris."

"Well I still hate the picture, but at least it went up."

"Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, 1,000 beris."

"1,000 that's all?"

"Cyborg Franky, 88,000,000 beris."

"Super!"

"Humming Swordsmen Brook, 70,000,000 beris."

"Yohohohoho I'm glade I am a worth pirate."

"Sniper King, Me, 60,000,000 beris"

"Oi, Ussop what about mine?" Blaze asked.

"Okay, I was getting to you, though I never seen yours before." Ussop said looking the posters over until he found Blaze's. "Okay, here it is. Dragon King Bahamut Blaze..." Ussop's eyes widened as look at the poster. "One... One...ONE HUNDERED BILLION BERIS!"

"What!?" Everyone, including Hancock, said in unison.

"That can't be Ussop your eyes must be playing tricks on you!" Nami snatching the wanted poster and looking at it care fully. "He's not kidding, Blaze is 100,000,000,000 beris."

"How did it gets so high?" Chopper asked.

"Has everyone forgotten that the last eight months I was killing Celestial Dragons." Said Blaze.

'This guys was killing Celestial Dragons!?' Hancock though to herself, looking more surprised than ever.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ussop said. "How many did you kill altogether, sixteen?"

"twenty actually." Blaze correcting him.

'Twenty Celestia Dragons? He killed twenty Celestia Dragons? No one in the world touched, besides Luffy, would dare touch them. Yet he was able to kill them. Is he real?' Hancock though to herself. She then stare at Blaze more closely. His red eyes dazed like flames, his fair skin as the sun touched it, his long dark hair blowing with the wind. 'Now that I look at him, he is very handsome.' As Hancock looked at him, her heart started to beat real heavy. 'What, is going on, why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?' She though as a hand to her chest. 'I only felt this way with Luffy. But why him? Am I... No it can't be. I have to see what he's like.'

"Something wrong Hancock?" Luffy said as everyone looking at her.

"Yes everything is ok, just amazes that dragon, has a very big bounty. It's enough to buy a big island with two kingdoms." Hancock said.

"Well I am second most wanted." Blaze said putting his arms behind his head.

"That's right Luffy's dad has the biggest." Nami said. "What's his?"

"900 billion." Blaze said not even hesitating to answer.

Nearly everyone's jaw dropped. "That makes our bounties look like peanuts!"

"You asked for it." Blaze said lowing his eyes. "Anyway, enough about bounties for one day, we should be reaching the next soon."

"No need, I see the island already." Zoro said looking ahead.

The island was a few yards ahead of them looking very mountainous. At the base of the island is a large village with big buildings surrounding it.

"That's one big island. And I don't see no pirate or marine flags so it should be safe enough." Sanji said looking thought a telescope. "We'll need to resupply anyway, as soon as we get everything and the log pose is done. We leave the island."

"What if this island is like Tiger Fang?" Chopper asked.

"Then we'll stay for the time being." Nami pitched in. "I'll give out the money for supplies to everyone and we will go to our separate ways or in groups. While someone stays on the ship."

"I'll stay." Zoro volunteer. "Got nothing else to do."

"Alright since Zoro's staying, I'll stay too." Robin also volunteering.

"Then it's settled, Zoro and Robin will watch the ship until we get back." Nami said. "Now lets go."

The Straw Hats then landed on the island and docked. Nami and Hancock went cloths shopping. Franky went to a tavern to resupply on Cola. Chopper, Ussop and Luffy went together somewhere. Sanji was going to get some food and spices. Brook said he was going to a music store to look for some notes. Lastly Blaze was going to get some sword polish for him and Zoro and some history books to read for him and Robin.

Blaze already got some book, and was now going to get the sword polish. He entered a swordsmith and went to the counter.

"What can I do for ya" the owner of the store asked.

"Just getting some sword polish." Blaze said.

"Sure." the owner said as he returned with a box of sword polish. "That will be ten beirs. I'll also sharpen the blade you got there for free."

"Sure why not, it won't hurt." Blaze paying the polish first, then took out Masamune and handed it to him.

As soon as the owner was handed the sword, carefully study it. 'I recognize this blade anywhere. This it the legendary sword Masamune. One of the 21 Wado swords. Only on person I know had this and he left us to protect us and his nephew. Could this kid...'

"Is there something wrong?" Blaze asked looking at the owner.

"um, no nothing wrong, I was just impressed with this sword you have. Where did you get it?" The owner asked.

"It's a family heirloom, it was giving to me by my uncle. Said was my fathers before he died." Blaze answering the store owner's question.

"I see, I'm sorry for your lost. I'll go sharpen this sword right away." The owner said going to the back and pulling out a sharping stone and began his work. After a few minutes he returned with the sword in his hand. "Here you go, sharpen it at it's best."

Blaze took the sword and inspect it. "Looks good, you did an excellent job sharping it. Well I'll take my leave now. I'll probably see you soon." He sheathed his sword and walked out with the polish.

As Blaze left the store, the owner then change his sigh to close and locked the door. "I gotta tell the mayor who I just found."

Blaze was then walking back to the Sunny with books in one hand, and polish in another. When he got back to the Sunny, he noticed that he was the first one back.

Robin was in her loan chair reading ruins of the world, hoping to finding some answers. While Zoro was sleeping near her. She took her eyes off her book and looked at Blaze. "Back already? I though you were going to be awhile."

"I was only out for an hour or two." Blaze sweatdropping. "Well I got you some history books."

"Thank you I'll read them when I get the chance." Robin using her Hana Hana powers to grow arms out of the deck and grabbing some book out of Blaze's hand and placing them next to her.

"And here is Zoro's sword polish. Tell him when he wakes up." Blaze told her.

"I will." Robin said. then felt a little something. "He or she is kicking, they want to get out." She laugh.

"As long as they're healthy that's all that matters." Blaze said as Robin gave a gentle nod.

After a half hour Hancock and Nami returned with bags of clothing.

"How much did get?!" Zoro asked. "I bet some of this stuff you'll only wear once."

"Shut up Zoro, or I'll triple your debt." Nami threatening him.

Zoro bit his tough and stayed .

"Any information on the Island?" Robin asked.

"Apparently the island is called Dractabria. It will take a week and a half to go to the next island." Nami said as she and Hancock put their bags down.

Franky came back next with barrels of Cola. Then Brook, Sanji then, Luffy, Ussop and Chopper returned with their stuff. After everyone went to town with their errands, it was lunch time. Sanji made fried veggies, something Luffy did not like and whined about, for today.

"Sanji, can't I have meat." Luffy whining as he was eating.

"No, now shut up and eat." Sanji said jabbing a fork in the air.

Luffy Grumbled as he ate is food with annoyance.

"Oy, is anyone there?" A male voice shouted from outside the ship.

"Who could that be?" Franky asked with food still in his mouth.

"Maybe, it's a fanboy of Hancock's" Ussop said with a chuckle.

Then Hancock hit him over the head, as Ussop received a bump.

"I'll go check who it is." Blaze standing up and walking out the door. Outside of the ship, stood an older man who was in his fourthy's with short ,messy, brown hair, having an X shape scar on his left cheek. He was well-shaped for his age and stand a good five foot ten. wearing a lime green shirt with brown s pants with matching boots. "You called sir?"

"Indeed i did." The man said. Coming onto the ship and looking at Blaze. 'It's him no doubt about it.'

"Well what do you want?" Blaze asked.

"Oh yes first of all the name's Roberto, the mayor of this town. I'm here because Tim told me you came to his store earlier today."

"If you want to send me to the World Government, then you have to collect my head for it." Blaze getting into a fighting position hands on Masamune.

"Did Hunter tech you any manners Blaze?" Roberto said not even flinching.

"How do you know my uncle's name?" Blaze taking his hand off Masamune and standing up straight.

"cause I was a friend with him and your father, King Blitz."

"My father?" Blaze asked.

Roberto nodded. "You look just like the him, just by looking at you. But you have your mothers hair. Come I want you to come to my manstion, there are some things that I need to show you."

"Can my crewmates come along as well?" Blaze asked not fully trusting the man.

"They are allowed to come." Roberto answered

"I will be right back." Blaze turning back to the kitchen to get the crew.

**Cliffhanger! Ok that's all for this chapter. I'm trying to write as much as possible. So The crew will now go to the mayors house to see what he has to show and talk about. R&R and Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me, I don't a lot to say, but this chapter will have a lot in it. So enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Blaze entered back into the kitchen with, everyone's eyes now locked on to him.

"So who Shouting outside?" Nami asked.

"It was the mayor of the town, he came to the ship because he wants to show me something at his place."

"Wait why would the mayor of the town come see you?" Luffy said looking confused.

"No idea. But he knows my father and my uncle for some reason." Blaze answering.

"It could be trap. Sounds a little too suspicious." Zoro said crossing his arms.

"Maybe he want to put you in a dark cell underground." Robin said in her cold tone. Which made everyone get a chill in their spine.

"Well even if he try something. I want you guys to cover my back." Blaze said.

"Can we finish eating first?" Sanji said. "You know how I don't like wasting food." Just as he that, Luffy grabbed everyone's plate and wolfed it all down. "Never mind." Sanji mutter under his breath.

Seeing as the straw hats captain ate every last bite of food. They all got up from the table and walked outside to meet with Roberto. Blaze got off the ship and was face to face with the mayor. "Ok, everyone's here, now let's get moving." Blaze said cooly. "I don't fully trust you yet. So I don't want any tricks"

"Very well then. My place is on top of a hill." Roberto said leading them to his mansion while the others followed. They walked out-of-town and strate into the mountainous area to the mansion, that over looked the town. The mansion was white like a lot of the other mansions on other islands but was a more decent size. the place looked a little worn out but was still holding up.

As Roberto headed inside and held the door for everyone. When the last person was inside, he closed the door and stepped forward. The inside of the place looked great as it looked clean and spotless. Giant chandelier hung above them and portraits were hung around. In front of them was a stairway that leads to the upstairs with a marble status of a Wyven with its fangs showing at the base of the stairs.

"Very nice place you have." Blaze commented. "Is this want to show me?" Blaze looking at the statue.

"No, However it does involve the statue." Roberto said going to the Wyven and pulling one of its fangs. The statue closed it's mouth and a part of the stairs open up to revel a hidden passage within. "What I want to show you is in here." Roberto said walking into the passage.

Blaze followed inside as did the others and when inside the hidden passage. 'we have to stay on our guard, if we don't we'll be imprisoned or dead.' The continued walking until they see a light and entered a large room. In it was artifacts, portraits, jewels, documents. All around.

"This place is filled with everything valuable." Nami looking dazed as her eyes turned to beris sighs.

"Everything here belongs to Prince Blaze." Roberto said.

"Prince?!" All the Straw hats and Hancock said in unison.

"The Heir to the Draconia thorn." Roberto said. " So I heard rumors that you can change into a dragon even though you are not a devil fruit user. Is that true?"

"It is." Blaze answered. As he transformed into his half mode not wanting to break anything.

"Interesting. It was said that King Bahamut was able to do the same. But I'm sure your holding back am I right?" Roberto said scathing his chin.

"Your right. I can go to further, but I would be destroying everything if I do." Blaze once again answered. "I have some question to ask mr. mayor."

"I know you do, but first the one thing I want to really show you is this." Roberto said leading them to the back. were their was a uniform with a portrait above it. The uniform was dark green and black, with some silver armory on it, with the matching pants with it. Black and silver pointed boots, silver dragon headed shoulder plates with a black cape with a dragon with three pairs of wings, six wings, on the back of the cape.

The portrait, above the suit, was a man who looked like Blaze, only his hair was a sky blue, wearing that uniform with a beautiful woman with black hair, fair skin, violate eyes, wearing a white dress, sitting in a chair, holding a new born baby that could possibly be Blaze.

Blaze walked up to the portrait and stared it. "Is that?" Blaze started to say but Roberto finished it for him.

"Yes. It's you picture of your parents. King Blitz and Queen Dahlia. And that suit, was your fathers, he wanted you to have it when you were of age."

Blaze then went to the suit and let his fingers feel it. The fabric was soft but felt strong at the same time like the armor parts. He turn to Roberto. "How did my parents die?"

"I half expected Hunter to tell you this. But since you asked, I'll fill you in." Roberto said. "To let you know, your family kingdom came from another island called Draconia. I was one of your fathers advisors while your Uncle, Hunter, was head of the army. Draconia was a peaceful island and a strong one as well. All of the island citizens loved the king and offered to help his people. He did not like the World Government in any way it was functioning and wanted no part of them. Blitz sometimes leave the kingdom and visit the towns once in a while to check on his people. He would visit Dahlia very often in her jewel shop."

"Jewel shop?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, your mom was a master crafter. She was very kind to the people and helped out as much as possible" Roberto smiled as he looked back. "The two started to get along and Blitz asked her out then one thing lead to another then they got married. Then they had you, their most prized gem." Roberto smile faded after what was going to happen next. "Then the island was attacked by one of the former Shichibukai and his crew. Me, Blitzes, Hunter and all the soldiers on the island took them on while everyone were taking evacuation ships.

"_Don't let them have an inch men." Blitzes shouted cutting down enemy soldiers._

_"Will do sure!"_

_"Protect the kingdom!"_

_"We have to let the everyone escape safely!"_

_After an hour of battle, A few men were came running to Blitzes. "Sir the island is falling apart you have to leave now. The Queen and your son are on board the ships." _

_Just then an exposition took place a few yards from were they are standing. As a figure, stood out in the clouds of dust, was walking towards Blitzes. As it the dust cleared, the man stood in front of him, wearing black and purple and armor and cloth with a tail coat attach. His skin was pale and eyes were dark. He had a spike short pony tail, which samurai's have, and a short bread and mustache. welding an evil-looking sword that let out a dark arua._

_"So you're the Shichibukai?" Blitz said with cold eyes._

_"And you must be the king." The Shichibukai said. "Too bad I will take your life." _

_"You will do no such thing!" The soldiers said charging at him, but were killed in a second by the hands of the warlord._

_Then Blitz can charged in and the both cross blades. "I refuse to let you kill more of my people!"_

_"Then you will join them if the after life!" The Shichibukai said attacking at will. They fought each other for some time. "No more games this ends now!" As he was about to attack, two more men stood in and blocked the attack._

_"Hunter, Roberto!" Blitz said speechless._

_"Blitz. Run we can take this guy!" Hunter said across his shoulder._

_"We won't loss to this joker." Roberto still keeping his guard. _

_"Never underestimate me!" The Shichibukai said. "Hell fire Gate!" Letting out a big slash making them fly and hitting the ground hard. The Shichibukai walk over to Hunter, having blood over his face, and going for the kill until Blitz stabbed him in the shoulder. "You Bastard." The Shichibukai said angary and slashing him instead._

_"Blitz!" Hunter cried out to his brother._

_"Your highness!" Roberto said with blood dipping from his cheek._

_"Hunter... Roberto... catch.." Blitz throwing Masamune to them. "Please protect Dahlia and Blaze for me. Give him the Masamune when he comes of age and tell him that I love them both very much." He let out a tear. As Hunter and Roberto's eyes watered up. "Now Go!"_

_Hunter and Roberto took the sword and ran to the evacuation ships as fast as possible. The find the ship that had Dahlia on holding an infant Blaze. "Where's Blitzes?" Dahlia asked. Hunter and Roberto looked down in disappointment as Dahlia shook her head and tears started to come down her face. Hunter let her cry on his shirt, letting his sister-in-law._

_"I know how you feel, he wanted me to protect you two more than anyone." Hunter said letting the guilt still get to him._

_The evacuation ships soon departed, but then canons soon fired at the ships._

_"Damn that Shichibukai, he won't stop." Roberto said holding on tight. _

_Everyone on the ships were in a big panic, that is until Dahlia stepped in. "Everyone on the ship get to the board the others. I'll distract them."_

_"Your highness no!"_

_"We loss King Blitz, we don't' want to loss you too."_

_Dahlia put a hand up. "A Queen must think of her people first. So I want everyone to escape here and survive." She said as if she ordered this. Everyone did as they were told, regretting it all, and heading to the life boats. "Hunter." She said walking troughs him. "Take care of Blaze please." Handing him the infant._

_"Dahlia, I can't" Hunter argued._

_"You can and you will. Blitz was trying to save everyone from this danger, now it's my turn." Dahlia said as Blaze cried. "Don't cry dear, me and your father will look after you in the sky's." She said kissing his forehead and saying good-bye and Hunter went to the lift boat. _

_The last thing he saw was the ship floating to the opposite diction while it was destroyed and sunk into the water._

"After that Nightmare, we landed on this island , four days later." Roberto said finishing the past. "Hunter took you to different island. That way you could survive."

Blaze closed his eyes and let it all in. As Well as everyone else. "Do you even know who the Shichibukai was?" Blaze said trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Yes. He was called the Demon King and Captain of the Demon Pirates, Oda D. Nobunaga." Roberto said.

"Oda D. Nobunaga." Blaze repeated the name. "He will pay dearly."

"He might already be dead." Hancock said stepping in front of the Straw hats.

"Right you were a Shichibukai too." Blaze said. "So you might have known him. What happened.

"Nobunaga became a Shichibukai because he killed pirates, marines, islanders and even some of his own crew. Said to even Match up with White Bread or Roger. One day the World Government said he's becoming too dangerous and hunted him down. It took ever thing the Marines and Government had to beat him, it was even thought for Admiral's, Once they did beat him, they put so much Sea Prism Stone on him that he couldn't move an inch and was sent to an Island prison just for him. They couldn't put him in Impel Down, because they say it would be too easy for him." Hancock said with a cold expression.

"So He's been there for twenty-one years I'm guessing." Blaze said. "What of his crew?"

"They have been missing in the past twenty-one years." Hancock answered. "Some say they might be dead."

"Blaze, now's not the time to think about revenge." Luffy said to him serious. "Trust me, you don't want to go that path." Blaze nodded his head.

"Roberto, I want to take the suit with me on the ship, I won't wear it until I'm ready." Blaze said.

"Take it. It's your now." Roberto said not even saying an argue men. As Blaze took the suit.

"By the way, How did you get it along with the other stuff her." Blaze asked.

"Your father wasn't wearing it in battle. and we took everything onto the ships." Roberto explained.

Without another word Blaze and the Straw hats left the room and headed to back to the Sunny.

The next day passed as everyone was doing chores and Hancock taking a bath. Sanji and Brook wanted to take a peek very badly. But know if they did, they would be turned to stone. They spotted Blaze looking a little exhausted from all the work he was doing. As he was getting closer to the door, both Brook and Sanji push him into the bathroom and holding in the door.

"Hey got me out of here you assholes!" Blaze shouted trying to get the door open. He didn't want to break the door down, or else Franky will be scolding him for it. Then he heard the water rushing and turned around. There, he saw the back of Boa Hancock washing herself. As the steam was cleaning, he got a better image of her, and saw it. The Claw of the Celestia Dragons. 'She's got that mark!?'

Hancock turn her head slightly and turned her body around, while covering herself. She looked very angry at Blaze. "You saw it didn't you!?" She hissed while grabbing a robe, putting it on, and still looking at him.

Blaze nodded still having rage in his eye. "So you have that cursed mark too."

"Too?" Hancock asked a little calmer. "What do you mean by too?"

"Meet me in the crow's nest, I'll explain everything tonight." Blaze said turning around. "Right now I have a cook to kill and a skeleton to rekill." Cracking his knuckles, finally opening the door, stepping out, closing it behind him and finding both Brook and Sanji and kicking their ass.

Later that night, Hancock and Salome was near the crow's nest looking up. She got a little nervous as she was climbing up the ladder, with Salome wrapped around her waist, to the crow's nest/ training room. As soon as Hancock approached the door, she first knocked.

"Who is it?" Said Blaze from inside.

"It's me" Hancock responded.

"You can come in." Blaze said.

She entered though the hatch into the training room. It was a bit dark inside, then found a candles lit area were Blaze was sitting shirtless in front of her. "Why are you shirtless?" Hancock asked a little pink in the face.

"Because of this." Blaze said turning around and lifting his hair up to revile his dragon shaped mark. "This Mark use to be a mark of the Celestial Dragons."

Hancock gasped. "You were a slave at one time?" She asked. "How did you get it?"

Blaze face her and told her everything what happen to him when he was eleven years old. "And when the world Government is mine, I will be World Emperor. But I didn't bring you up here just to listen to my life story."

"Then why did you bring me up here?" Hancock asked.

"To give you a chose, to get rid of that mark on you back." Blaze answered.

"You can do that." Hancock said, sounding like it was a dream come true.

"Yeah, I'll just put my mark on your back." Blaze said holding a rod with his mark shape on it. "But it will sting a lot, once I put it on."

"I can handle it. I just want to get this mark off me." Hancock not even taking a second though.

"Alright, just lay down on the floor and show you back while I make the new mark." Blaze said getting ready. "Oh and here just to bite down on." Handing her a piece of cloth.

Hancock took the cloth and put it in her mouth while taking off her top and laying down on the cold wooden floor. Blaze took the rod in his hand, used his dragon fire to heat up the rod, and started to press the rod on her back. Hancock let out a painful moan but bite down on the piece of cloth as hard as she can. Then her pain subsided after a minute.

"Ok, it's done." Blaze said. "You can take a look if you like." pointing to the mirror in the room.

Hancock got up, covering her breast, and walked to the mirror holding another one in her hand. The marks were a black color the middle circle was still there, but the three triangles that were on the top were now replaced with a dragon head and wing as the bottom was replaced with a tail. She let out small tears, as she fully covered herself, as if the pain of her past was let go. It was thanks to this man who was with her in the room. So she walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you... Blaze."

Blaze was a little shocked. This was the first time she called him by his real name, plus she was hugging him, the most beautiful woman in the world was hugging him. "Your welcome princess."

She then put her lips onto his. His lips were warm and soft to her surprise as she though they were cold and scaly, as he kissed back. The kiss got deeper and deeper as their tongue's were clashing with each other, trying to dominate the other. So Blaze pulled back as Hancock's own tongue slithered inside him as she explored his mouth. She pulled back as Blaze did the same thing. They soon broke apart breathing for air as heavy as possible.

Hancock decided to speak first after the long silence. "You were great. Do you always kiss girls like that?"

Blaze shook his head. "No you were my first princess."

"Blaze, you can call me Hancock if you like now." She said smiling.

"Hancock." Blaze saying her name. "I could get use to it. Go get some rest, I have to stay watch for tonight."

"I'm staying." Hancock demanded.

"No." Blaze said.

"Please Blaze." She begged making her cute face.

"That won't work on me." He said reminding her.

"Please Blazey" She begged even more.

'Blazey? What am I a pet? Oh well, I guess it won't hurt.' Blaze sighed in defeat. "Ok, you can stay for this one night."

"Thank you." Hancock said as she moved to the sofa and sat there with Salome alongside her. After a little while Blaze sat next to her as Salome slithered to him, as she wrapped him and Hancock around each other. Hancock couldn't help but giggle to herself. "I think Salome like you a lot."

"Well she and I are kinda like related to each other." Blaze reminding her. "By the way, How long did you hide that mark for and how did you kind it hidden?"

"Since I was twelve. Me and my younger sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia, were freed by Fisher Tiger and I told the our crew and citizens of Amazon Lily that Me and my sisters Slayed Gorgon's and that we were cursed." Hancock said.

"That mark is like a curse, but now that curse is gone." Blaze said turning his head to face her. "Hancock, when I become World Emperor, I'm going to make sure that no one has that curse. And I'll put the Mark of the Divine Dragon on your sisters as well."

"Mark of the Divine Dragon?" Hancock said looking confessed.

"I called my mark that. King Bahamut was called the divine dragon, so I called my mark that." Said Blaze.

"I would like that a lot." Hancock laying her head on his shoulder and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Soon same thing was going on with Blaze as sleep was taking him too.

Next morning, every one of the straw hats were up and about to have breakfast. Sanji made bacon, eggs and sausages.

"Alright, lets dig in!" Luffy shouted until Sanji hit him with a frying pan.

"No one's eating until everyone's at the table!" Sanji shouted.

"What do mean?" Luffy asked rubbing his head.

"Blaze and Hancock-Goddess are not here yet." Sanji responded.

"Blaze should be at the crow's nest. I'll go get him." Zoro standing up and heading to the crow's nest. "Oi, Blaze! Wake up you know how Sanji gets when where not all at the table!" There was no response. "Blaze!" Zoro opening the hatch. Then He saw it, Both Blaze and Hancock sleeping next. Hancock's head laying on Blaze's, while his head was laying on hers, as Salome was wrapped around them both sleeping. Zoro couldn't help but grin to himself. "Well isn't this a nice sight to see."

Blaze started to open his eyes and saw Zoro smirking right at him. "Z-Zoro!?" He yelled in shock as his voice woke up Hancock.

"Swordsmen!?" Hancock yelled in shock.

"Morning sleeping beauties." Zoro trying to hold in his laughter. "So how long were you two together?"

They both looked at each other and straighten themselves up. "Not long!" They both said in unison. "We just made up."

"So you two started seeing each other." Zoro still smirking.

"Swordsmen if you dare tell the others, I swear I'll turn you into stone!" Hancock said in rage. "Then again, I don't mind."

"Take it easy I'm not going to tell the crew. What am I Nami?" Zoro said seriously.

"Well, you do go a point." Blaze said. "Your not bribing me."

"Yeah, but I am telling Robin." Zoro said.

"She is your wife." Blaze said not arguing.

"Well come on, breakfast is ready and you know how Sanji gets." Zoro walking to the hatch and climbing down.

"Yeah I know." Blaze said letting Hancock go down first, then followed.

As they got down and entered the kitchen, they sat down and everyone started eating. Breakfast was a quite this morning as no one said a word at the table. After breakfast everyone started to go do what they had to as Zoro and Robin were in their room.

"Robin, I need to talk to you." Zoro said to his wife.

"What is it about?" Robin sitting on the bed.

"It involves Blaze, when I walked into the crow's nest, I saw Blaze and Hancock sleeping together. Head resting on the other." Zoro started.

"Really?" Robin looking a little shocked. "You think those two are seeing each other?"

"Well they did say they made out last night." Zoro said scratching his head.

"They sound a little nervous, let's help them out." Robin smiling.

"Wait why?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, I'm shocked at you, if it wasn't for Blaze we wouldn't have gotten together." Robin looking a little serious while folding her arms.

"Your right, if he didn't push us, we would have never told each other how we feel. We need to do the same for him." Zoro said. "So what do you have planed?"

"We go on a double." Robin replied. "Me, you, Blaze and Hancock go out together tonight."

"A double date?" Zoro asked. "Why not, I mean it's the best way."

"Good you go talk to Blaze, while I get Hancock." Robin said standing up slowly. "Well take them to that restaurant I saw while walking with Nami. Just tell him,something to get him off the ship and don't get loss when you take him there."

"I won't get loss." Zoro gritting his teeth and heading out the door.

"He's going to be a great father." Robin said rubbing her stomach and head out the door.

In the early evening. Zoro found Blaze and approached him. "Blaze, I want to go see that swordsmith you went to, I want to sharpen mine up."

"Sure I'll show you the way." Blaze said jumping off the ship and leading the way. Zoro jumped off and followed trying to keep with the plain.

While the Boys were out, Robin made her chance to find Hancock and take her to the restaurant. To her luck, she found her, sitting on Salome, looking in deep thought. "Excuse me, Pirate Empress?" Robin addressing her in her title.

"Oh mrs archaeologist, what do you want?" Hancock turning her head towards her, looking her in the eye.

"I want to learn some beauty tips from you, you are the most beautiful woman in the world after all." Robin responded. "I also want to treat you to dinner, since you don't like our cook's food."

"Well I am very flattered. But my beauty comes natural." Hancock whipping her hair.

"Then let me just treat you to dinner then." Said Robin.

"Very well, I am tried of you're the chefs cooking." Hancock standing up and walking to down the Sunny along with Robin. "Lead the way, mrs. archaeologist."

"It's this way." Robin leading her to were the restaurant is. 'Zoro you better hurry.'

Meanwhile at the swordsmith's Zoro got all three of his swords sharpened and good as new. "Here you go, sir, sharpen at there best." Tim handing back Wado, Kitetsu and Shusui to him.

"Thanks." Zoro taking them and examine all three and putting them in his sash. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, since you're a friend of the prince. And you keep your swords very neat I won't charge you a beir." Tim said rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks." Zoro said thanking him and leaving the store with Blaze right behind him.

Zoro Was walking to the to the right instead of going straight to the docks.

"Zoro, you're going the wrong way, the Sunny is straight." Blaze pointed to the

"We're not going to the ship." Zoro said as he kept walking.

"Then where are we going?" Blaze asked somewhat confessed.

"I feel like having something to eat, and not that damn cook's food." Zoro still walking. As both swordsmen reached their destination, they found both Robin and Hancock waiting in front.

"Robin, Hancock? What are you doing out here?" Blaze said a little shocked and confused. Then looked at Zoro who was eyeing Robin. "You two plain this didn't you?"

"What?" Hancock now looking just as confessed.

"Blaze, you help me and Zoro get together, so we're returning the favor." Robin smirking her evil grin.

Both Blaze and Hancock were angry, yet embarrassed, at them as a slight red was shown on their face. But at it was kind of good for them, so it made them a bit glade.

"I guess this makes us even, doesn't it?" Blaze said looking at the swordsmen and the archaeologist next to each other still smirking. Then approached Hancock as he reached out holding her hand. "What do you say Hancock? These two planned this for us after all."

Hancock's face lite up as it turned red. She nodded in approval. "Anything for you, Blazey"

'There goes that pet name again.' He tought to himself sweatdropping.

All four of them entered the restaurant, as they were seated and the waiter took their orders. "So you said Blaze got you two together?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah, he knew of how we liked each other, he pushed it and we started seeing each other and here we are, married and having a child." Zoro explained. "Now how did you two started yesterday?"

"I guess it's when I started to know him better after he saved me from that sea-king attack. When I heard he killed Celestial Dragons, I started falling for him." Hancock said feeling embarrassed.

"Um... what?" Zoro asked a little confessed.

"She had the mark, so I put mine on hers." Blaze explain. "We were both slave to those Celestia Pigs."

"Oh, that makes sence." Zoro not looking confused anymore.

"So Blaze replaced the Celestial Dragon mark with his own mark. That was a good deed you did." Robin said to Blaze.

"I don't want anyone to suffer the way I did those three years of torture. We both have a common enemy and a history." Blaze said in his calm voice. "And She is beautiful, inside and out."

Hancock turned his head around and kissed his on the lips as he kissed back.

"Ahem, your food is here." The waiter said. handing it out. Making Blaze and Hancock separate.

"Daja vu" Zoro mutter. remembering one dinner him and Robin had. And started to eat sea king meat. After dinner, Zoro and Robin paid the bill and they headed to the ship.

Soon they approached the Sunny. "You ready?" Blaze asked Hancock.

Hancock grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I am."

All four of them then got up to the Sunny. As they crew greeted them back on they entered the kitchen.

"Where did you guys go?" Ussop asked.

" On a double date longnose." Hancock answered.

"A double date then that means Blaze and Hancock are together?" Franky said.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it." Blaze said playing with his long hair.

Then let's hear it for Blaze and Hancock!" Luffy shouted, as Blaze Hancock and Zoro received Allie, while Robin has a cup of tea. "Kanpia!"

"Kanpia!" Everyone else shouted. As they were about to drink, a shattering noise was heard. All eyes looked around, until they saw Robin, cup was broken, looking in great pain.

"Robin are you Ok!?" Nami looking concerned.

"No, I think my water broke!" Robin announced.

"What!?" The crew shouted.

"Quick someone call a doctor!" Chopper panicked.

"You are a doctor." Brook reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Chopper realized then calmed down. "Zoro carry Robin to the sick bay, I'll deliver the Baby."

Not asking twice, Zoro carried his wife to the sick bay, as Chopper followed in heavy point mode. Zoro layed her down on the bed as he held her hand as Chopper instructed Robin. "Robin, breath in and breath out then push when I tell you." Robin did as she was told and took heavy breaths while holding on to Zoro's hand. "Push! Push! Push!" Chopper said until the three of them heard the baby's cry. "congratulations, it's a health baby boy." Chopper announced, wrapping him up in a blanket and handing him to Robin.

Robin was in tears of joy, looking at her son. He looked just like his father, but with Robin's bright blue eyes. "Hi baby, i'm you mommy. and the man next to me is you your daddy." she said with a bright smile. "Zoro, since it's a boy, you get to name him." She said handing their son to him.

Zoro then look at his son and rocking him. "Ryu." He said. "Ryu Saul Roronoa"

"It's perfect." Robin agreed. "Chopper I want Blaze and Hancock in her first to see him."

"Right away." Chopper said, coming out the door.

A few minutes later. Blaze and Hancock entered the sick bay.

"So where is he?" Blaze asked.

"Right here." Zoro said holding him. "Ryu, say hello to your Godfather Blaze."

"Hey kid." Blaze wiggling a finger to his chin. "He really looks like you."

"He's adorable." Hancock looking at him.

"Hancock. I wanted to ask you, can you be Ryu's Godmother?" Robin asked.

"Really? But you just known me for a bit, are you sure?" Hancock asked.

"I'm very sure." Robin said.

"Then I accept." Hancock said.

**There you have it. This took a lot out of me. Sorry for those of you who wished it was a girl. But Zoro and Robin love each other and that's what matters. And Now Blaze and Hancock are together. And Ryu is so cute. Well guys til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me. Hope you guys have a happy holidays. And those of you who know the Pirate Empress on tumblr or aka Dee. Please help her out she's going though a rough time. be cause people keep on stealing her work and erasing her signature. I'm sure there are many people out their too besides her I just want my readers to be aware of these things and to support people like Dee. So Enjoy the chapter for now.**

**PS. SABO IS ALIVE!?**

**Chapter 5**

**7 mouths ago**

On the island prison in Calm Belt, marine soldiers were patrolling left and right. As the Ranks from lieutenant to rear admirals were their not let one that Demon King of the seas escape this island out alive.

"So is this Nobunaga guy is that tough?" Said a lieutenant to a captain patrolling.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes. Once his title of Shichibukai was taken away from him, a large army of Marines were sent there to capture or kill him." The captain explained. "I was a rookie back then and that monster took out nearly everyone. It was even hard for the Ranks of Admiral to beat this guy."

"Even admirals had a hard time!?" The lieutenant shouted in shock. "So even the Admiral's today couldn't handle him?"

"I think even Fleet Admiral Akainu would have a hard time." The captain said which made the lieutenant spine tingle.

"I know that the Fleet Admiral is strong, but this guys even stronger? Why keep him alive for all these years?" The lieutenant said with shaky legs.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that he can't escape with those sea prism stone chains around him." The captain responded.

Then a light mist surrounded the them both. "Where did this mist come from?" The lieutenant said. But his neck was sliced, as blood squirted out, by a hand holding a Kusarigama inside the mist.

"What the hell!" The captain yelled. Pulling out his swords to cut at the hand. However, the captain was cut down and cut in half by a man, in his thirties, with long dark hair tied in a ponytail, slim face, white robes and armor, welding a katana.

The white armored man sheathed his katana, as the captain fell to the floor. "Hanzo, let's get the lord out of this place." He said turning to the hand.

"Very well." a voice said, as the mist transformed into a male ninja. The ninja was five foot seven, dark tan skin, black hair in a short ponytail, wearing a black and blue ninja outfit with light armor and a demon mask only showing his eyes and mouth. "Lets get him the ship as soon as possible, Mitsuhide."

Mitsuhide and Hanzo ran to pass the dead guards and try to find an entrance inside. "Damn it, I don't see a way in besides the front door." Mitsuhide cursed under his breath looking for a way in, without being spotted by any Marines.

"We will sneak our way in and kill as any Marines as possible" Hanzo said.

"Look like we don't have much of an option." Mitsuhide said drawing his sword. "Crescent moon slash!" He shouted release a powerful slash as Marines went flying.

"intruders!"

"Get them!"

"Don't let them near the cell!"

Marines shouted as they attacked and charged at Hanzo and Mitsuhide, but fail in doing show as Hanzo turned to mist, attacked them from all around, while Mitsuhide sliced at them within the Hanzo's mist as the Marines fell one by one.

"Fall back!" A Rear Admiral ordered and the Marines retreated to the inside of the building shutting the gates. However the gates were sliced into tiny pieces as the mist surrounded them and Hanzo grabbed their hearts and squeezed them until they stopped beating. All of the Marines dropped dead.

"Come on, I heard that the lords down here." Mitsuhide said walking past the bodies and down the hall followed by Hanzo.

They soon reached their destination as a big iron door with a devil on it was right in front of them. Mitsuhide then cut down the door, as he and Hanzo step forth to the man Nobunaga, chained up.

Nobunaga looked older in his forties, his hair longer and having some white in it. His mustache and beard were connected, also some white was showing as well. He was pale and thin from the lack of sunlight as well as starving. He turned his head slightly just to see them. He then gave out a light chuckle. "What took you so long?"

"We didn't know where you were. Never expected they put you here in the Calm belt." Mitsuhide said. "Hold still." As Mitsuhide slashes his sword, breaking his lock and chains.

Nobunaga brushed off the loose chains and standing up, like a weight was lifted from him, like nothing.

"My lord, let us go." Mitsuhide kneeling on one leg.

"Not without my sword." Nobunaga ordered. Walking past him and Hanzo. A Half hour later, Nobunaga was in the weapons room, holding an evil looking sword, with dead Marines on the floor. "Now, what happen when I was locked in this prison?" His eyes looking at them.

"My lord, you were locked away for 21 years." Mitsuhide addressed. "The Pirate King, Gol D Roger, died 22 years ago, but you knew about this. Whitebread died 2 years ago, when they attacked Marineford. Also We believe Shiki, the Golden Loin, is also dead a few years ago."

Nobunaga smirked at the news. "So, the three fools are dead. Now No one will stop me in my place as King of the Pirates."

"There is other new sir." Mitsuhide added. "You sister Oichi is wed to Nagamasa Azai."

"That brat married my baby sister!?" Nobunaga shouted in question.

"Forgive me sir." Mitsuhide bowing his head.

"What of my ship and Crew?" Nobunaga asked coldly.

"All of your Higher ranks are well, including your wife. Some of the lower men died of disease or of old age." Mitsuhide reported. "The ship is doing well, even has been modified."

"Excellent." Nobunaga grinned. "Take me to the ship."

"Yes my lord." Mitsuhide said leading him out.

They took a rowboat out of the island and headed to a giant black ship with 30 canons on it and ripped black sails. The jolly Roger had a skull having a short samurai pony tail, with its eyes sockets lowered, having an evil grin on its face.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it my pericous Orochi." Nobunaga smirked as they approached the ship.

Once he was on the ship, all of his crew members bowed on their knees. "Welcome back, my lord." They all said in unison. Nobunaga past by all of them and went to his eight remaining officers, that where standing in the shadows. "Welcome back sir." The eight said.

"What has happened during my absents." Nobunaga said.

"My lord, Sakazuki or Akainu is the new Fleet Admiral of the Marines." A deep male voice said. "The Marines and the World Government are just as stong as ever."

"Also there are four strong pirates, known as the Yonko, are really powerful." Said a hyped male voice. "They are the Blackbeard, Redhaired Shanks, Kaido and Straw Hat Luffy."

"That won't be a problem for us. We will take on of them out and I will become a Yonko myself." Nobunaga said not even caring.

"The Revolutionary Army is gaining a lot of power. One of them is Killing Celestial Dragons and gaining a title for himself." A lusty female voice said.

"Killing Celestial Dragons? I never heard of a person doing that before." Nobunaga sounding impressed. "What is this Revolutionary's name?"

"His Name is Bahamut Blaze, he's worth 100,000,000,000 beris." Said the female.

Nobunaga's eyes were filled with rage by the name. He clutched on this shoulder, that had a big scar along it. "Bahamut!? Is he a relative of the King and Queen I killed!?"

"Here is a wanted poster of what he looks like, my lord." A foot solider said, handing him the paper.

Nobunaga stared at the picture of the young man in the wanted poster. He saw that face before as it looked just like King Blitz of Draconia, but is younger and his hair was black as night.

'I never forget a face like that, so this must be his son.' He though to himself. 'He will be joining his parents soon enough.' "We sail and terrorize the seas as we use to."

"Yes my lord." Everyone said as the sail off to the night as Nobunaga went into his quarters to clean himself up.

"I will have my vengeance, son of Bahamut Blitz." He said cutting his hair and shaving parts of his bread.

**Back to present day.**

The Crew of the Straw Hat Pirates were on the Sunny, in Zoro and Robin's room, gathered around wanting to get a look at Ryu as he was sleeping in his mother arms.

"So this is the new member of the crew?" Luffy asked as Robin nodded her head. "He looks just Zoro."

"He's too cute to look like Zoro." Nami commented.

"Talk like that and I won't let you hold him." Zoro countered.

Nami was about to yell her heart out at him, but a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming that might wake up the baby.

"His name is Ryu, right?" Ussop asked.

"Yes." Robin answer. "His full name is Ryu Saul Roronoa is what Zoro gave him."

"By the way Zoro, why did you name him Ryu?" Chopper asked.

"It was my grandfathers on my mother's side." Zoro responded. "His middle name, Saul, is from a friend of Robin's who died protecting her when she was eight."

At that moment, Ryu let out a small yawn, opening his bright blue eyes.

"He really has your eyes." Nami commented on. "They look just like sapphires"

"Any features of Robin-chwan's will loom beautiful even on marimo's features." Sanji said. Then was hit across the head by Hancock, giving him a very large bump on the head.

"Are you saying that the rest of my godchild is ugly?" She asked with a couple of tick mark on her head.

"N-No of course not." Sanji says nervously.

Hancock just gave him the evil eye. Sanji then strengthens himself up and felt a shiver down his spine. "I'll prepare breakfast." He said leaving out of the room and to the kitchen.

"That reminds me. Hey Franky, Can you make a crib and high chair for Ryu?" Zoro ask the cyborg.

"No problem bro, I'll get make them for the little guy before you know it." Franky said nodding to the parents and leaving to his workshop.

"Robin, I'll give you your food here." Chopper offered.

"Thank you, But I'll be sitting with everyone else." Robin said straightening herself.

"Robin, you just gave birth yesterday, you should be resting." Chopper looking concerned for her.

"He's right you should be resting." Zoro agreeing with the reindeer doctor and everyone else agreeing.

"Thank you for being concerned about me, but like I said, I'm fine." Robin standing up all the way, still holding Ryu.

"Troublesome women." Zoro muttered.

"That's because I have a stubborn husband." She heard him, giving an him a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go to breakfast now."

\"Whatever." Zoro said walking out the door first. Then everyone else followed as they went into the kitchen. As they all got in, Sanji was done making breakfast and Franky was finished making the high chair.

"Good timing, I'll be work on the crib after breakfast." Franky said taking a seat some ont the opposite end.

Everyone took a sit, as Robin put Ryu in his high chair, as Sanji past the food around to everyone. "And apple sauce for the little guy." Sanji putting a bowl on the high chair. "And for Robin chawn a-" before he could utter another word, the bowl of apple sauce was thrown at him as the sauce ran down his face.

The whole crew, expect Sanji, were trying their best not to laugh. "Alright marimo, if you want a fight then let's take this outside." Sanji said still having apple sauce dripping down his face.

"What are you talking about Sauce Brow, I didn't throw it." Zoro biting his tongue, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Ok then, who threw it?" Sanji asked still eyeing Zoro.

"Ryu did it." Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop said together.

"Yeah, right." Sanji not believing it, until he saw the baby throw some sauce that was still on the high chair. "So it was marimo jr. this whole time." Sanji said a little ticked off. All of a sudden, eight arms grew onto his body and was twisting him from all around.

"What did you call my son, Sanji?" Robin said with calm voice and cold eyes.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean it." Sanji apologized as his body was twisting around, which made Ryu laugh. Zoro was smirking while hiding his face.

Robin then released him as her extra limbs turned into sakura petites. "Anybody else want to say anything?" Everyone else didn't say another word and focused on eating the food on their plate.

'Note to self, never make Robin angry, or else.' Nami though to herself.

Sanji made another bowl for the baby, this time not fluting with Robin and just putting her food in front of her, not saying a word. Robin ate her food, as everyone ate and talk, enjoying themselves. Robin and Zoro took turns feeding Ryu and wiping his face.

Soon everyone was done with breakfast and did their annual chores for the day. All expect for Zoro and Robin, who's chore was to take care of Ryu. They were in their room, Zoro was rocking his son to sleep, as Robin was laying down on the bed reading the book Blaze got for her. She told a glance at them and smiled as Ryu was sleeping. "He really sleeps like you." She commented taking her eyes off the book.

"Like father like son they say." Zoro said laying Ryu down in his crib and joining his wife on the bed and putting an arm around her and gave a light peck on her cheek.

"Your really good with children, like in waters 7." Robin remembered.

Zoro felt a bit embarrassed. "Can we not talk about that." Gritting his teeth not wanting to remember that day ever again. Robin couldn't help but giggle to herself. Her smile then turned into a frown, she though about the same thing will happen to Ryu like what happen to her. "Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Zoro interrupted her trace of though. "I told you before, we're not the only ones taking care of him."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Robin asked showing a cold stone face.

"You can call it a husbands intuitions." Zoro responded. "Just don't get to worried about it."

"Okay, I'll try." Robin giving an honest answer and returned to reading her book.

Later in the Afternoon, everyone was done with there chores. Luffy and Nami went out on a date together, while the others stayed on the ship and did their own thing.

"Oi, Nico Robin, Zoro bro, I want to show Ryu the docking technique." Franky said with Chopper and Ussop nodding.

"No. It's embarrassing for a human being." They both say at the same time. Which shocked all three of them.

"Blaze, Hancock, you want to join in the docking?" Chopper asked.

"I have to agree with them, sounds like an embarrassment." Blaze slopping his shoulders.

"And I am too beautiful for such childish stuff." Hancock lifting her head up, facing the sky.

The three then went there separate way. Franky going to his workshop, Ussop going to his, and Chopper going to the sick bay.

"What are they talking about docking?" Blaze asked.

"You don't want to know." Zoro replied.

'It's best if I don't know.' Blaze thought to himself then changed the subject. "I want to ask If I can give Ryu a ride."

"What do you mean by ride?" Zoro asked a little confessed.

Blaze spread his wings out from his back. "A ride on my back while flying."

"Seems a little dangerous." Zoro said thinking out loud. "What do you think babe?" he said turning to his wife.

"Let him. If he falls, then you will not see the day you become Emperor." Robin smile, which made Blaze give off a sweatshop.

"I won't fly that high. I'll keep it a crowsnest level." Blaze said, a little nervously turning into half dragon mood. "Just put him on my neck. and I'll hold him from there." Robin put Ryu on his back, Blaze holding onto his arms and took off and flew off above the crow's nest. Ryu was a little shaken as he was crying, but soon calmed down and was enjoying himself as Blaze was soaring though the air. For a good fifteen minutes, they landed on the ship, and Blaze turning back to human form and handing Ryu back to his mother. "Here, unharmed and safe like I promised."

"I'm glade." Robin said not showing it but cradled Ryu around her arms.

Hancock stood there, looking at Robin with her son, and felt a little jealous at Robin for having a child. She soon shook it of quickly and walk up to the archaeologist and swallowed very hard. "May I...hold me?" She asked a little nervous. Robin nodded her head and told her to hold him with two hands and to support his head. Hancock did what she was told and sat down on Salome while holding her godson. She rocked him back and forth like what is mother did, only that he didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he put his hand out, wanting to touch her earring but touched her face instead. For some reason, she felt something weird. But she liked it a lot. She wondered if this what it feels like to be a mother.

After a few minutes Hancock gave Ryu back to Robin and wanted to talk to Blaze in private. So they both went to the back of the ship to talk. "Ok Hancock, what is it that you call for a private meeting for." Blaze asked a little confessed.

"Blaze, when I was holding Ryu, I had this feeling when he put his hand on my face." Hancock answered.

"Feeling? Hancock what are you saying?" Blaze asked confused.

She face him her azure eyes meeting his red ones. "Blaze, I want to have a child with you."

"Wait Hancock, I think it's a little too soon, I mean we start dating for only a day. Don't you think that going a little too fast." Blaze asked. "I mean I still love you, no matter what. I just want to take it slow."

Hancock looked a little disappointed. She wanted to have a child of her own but didn't want to upset Blaze either. "I guess your right." She said looking down.

"I'm not mad at you. I just want this to work out for the both of us, Ok?" Blaze said calmly lifting Hancock's head to look at him in the eyes.

"Ok." She sighed.

"Good." Blaze lightly peaking her on the lips and leading her back with the others and had lunch while Luffy and Nami were out. Everybody was very talkative today since there was no Luffy to steal their food.

After Lunch, when Luffy and Nami came back, Hancock wanted to talk to Robin for a minute alone. They went to the ship's library to have a quick word. "Mrs. Archaeologist. I wanted to ask you something." Hancock started.

"It's about Blaze, isn't it." Robin said getting to the subject.

"Yes." Hancock said getting to the point. "I want to take our relationship to a new level. But I don't want to upset him just by rushing things. So I need your advice."

"The best advice I can give you is to make him want you more." Robin getting to the point.

"And how do I do that?" Hancock asked. Then Robin whispered something in her ear, that widen her eyes. "That will work?" Hancock blushed.

Robin nodded her head. "But wait a few days, do it now and he might think you're rushing your relationship with him."

"Thank you... Robin." Hancock bowed to her and exited the library.

"It's good to give advice to someone once in while." Robin said to herself walking out as well and into her room.

Two days later, in the evening, Zoro and Blaze were in the crowsnest training real hard. They were attack each other, exchanging blows one after the other, predicting the others movements and sparks coming out of their blades. They have been training for hours until it ended in a draw, again. Both swordsmen took a seat on the couch and rested for a bit.

"Another tie." Zoro said pouring water on himself. "Once I have the title of worlds greatest swordsmen, that will all change."

"You can keep your title, I just want to be world emperor." Blaze countered. Then his head snapped to the hatch of the crowsnest, seeing Hancock in a long coat covering herself. "Hey babe, what are you doing up here?"

"I came to see you." She answered then looked at Zoro. "Swordsmen, I want me and him to be alone."

"I don't take orders from you." Zoro said in a lazy tone.

"Now." Hancock hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine." Zoro said excusing himself and climbing down. As he reached the bottom, he noticed Salome was at the bottom of the mass sleeping. He head to his room and open the door, seeing Robin in their bed wearing a black nighty with a candle lit room. "What is all this and were is Ryu?"

"He's with Nami for the night." Robin smirked. "And it's been a while since we did it, so I thought it would a good opportunity."

Zoro grinned mentally and jump into bed. "I love you a lot." He said and began kissing her.

Going back to Blaze and Hancock, as soon as Zoro left the crowsnest. "Ok, listen I know you want to have a child, but I want to wait." Blaze said trying not to make her unset with him.

"I know, I just want to make thing a little more exciting." Hancock said approaching him taking off her long coat to revile her wearing a white two piece bikini that was barely covering skin, showing more of her perfect body, with matching white high heels.

Blaze's face was really red, as his eyes widen and his wings came out from his back and stood up straight (Wingboner.)

"Looks like I hit someones soft spot." Hancock giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Blaze did the same as he kissed back more deeply as their tongues were battling for dominance. He put one hand on one of her breast messaging it as Hancock moan in pleasure feeling herself wanting more as she removed his jacket and shirt. Blaze then went from her lips to her neck, gently biting her and grabbing her other breast and message it, as he head her moan even louder.

Hancock moan louder each time Blaze was playing with her breasts. She then push Blaze onto the cough and slowly removed her bikini top and let her chest fully show and pushing them against Blaze's face. "Make me feel good." She whispered to him. Blaze then took one breast, put it in his mouth and began sucking it. Hancock let out screams and moans leaving her breathing heavy and rubbed his member, wanting to feel how big it his and that his "kintama" was really big. As Blaze was sucking on her other nipple, Hancock removed his and her footwear and removed his pants leaving only his boxers on.

Blaze sucked on both breasts until both nipples were hard. He now focused on her lower part, started putting a finger inside of her hearing a low moan from her then added two more and her moans increased. "You getting wet babe, your liking this a lot." Blaze said increasing his speed.

"Ahhh... Blaze I'm cumming...Ahhh" Hancock moaned and soon climaxed on three fingers. Blaze then pulled out his fingers and started to lick them. He then removed the bottom part of her bikini, her last piece of clothing, as she removed his boxers. He then slowly enter her as she let out heavily moans. He thrusted slowly, not wanting to hurt her. "Blaze Harder!" she moan letting him go all out. As soon as she said that he began to increase is speed and thrusted even harder than before. Hancock was moaning his name very loud, so Blaze put his mouth on hers to not make so much noise on the ship. She dug her nails into his back, matching his rhythm with hers as her hips her moving on its own. "Blaze I'm cumming again."

"I'm cumming to so hang on." Blaze said going even faster. And kissing her, to stop her from screaming her lungs out loud, as the both climaxed together. Blaze released his seeds inside of Hancock's womb.

Hancock,with no energy left,collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his strong chest. "I love you my prince." she whispered before sleep was taking her.

"I love you too my queen." Blaze whispered laying his head back and letting sleep take him too.

_  
**OK, I'm going to stop right here. So what do you guys think of this Chapter? If you're woundering who are the rest of the demon king commanders, then you should know that they are all apart of the Real Nobunga's men, who I do not own. And Now Blaze and Hancock finally had sex. And just to let you guys know they have dated for three or four days already, so it don't feel like I rush the relationship. That's all I have, Please R&R and See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I have nothing else to say at this time but enjoy the Chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Morning rose as the sun's light hit the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny. Blaze and Hancock were sleeping soundless. Until a ringing that woke them both up. Hancock lifted herself from Blaze, rubbed her eyes and letting out a small yawn. "What's that noise, is that a transponder snail?"

"Yeah, it's my handheld one that I keep with me at all times." Blaze yawn, getting up from the couch and looking for his clothing until he found his clothing and quickly took out the transponder snail. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Blaze." Dragon said on the other line.

"Dragon? Haven't talked to you in a while." Blaze said putting on his pants while talking to him. "So what is going on? I have kept myself up to date with the world."

"Did you know that there was a rumor that the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, will give up her title?" Dragon asked which made Blaze smirked.

"Yeah I know and it's not a rumor." Blaze said.

"How do you know this?" Dragon asked sounding confused.

"Oh right I didn't tell you. She's on the ship with us and me and her are... dating." Blaze said a little nervous. As the line went silent for a few minutes. "Boss?" Blaze asked. "You there?"

"Yes I'm here, so you are dating her? Do you love her?" Dragon asked.

"Sir? What do you mean?" Blaze asked not understanding the question at all.

"Answer the question. Do you love her?" Dragon asked again.

"Yes. I love her a lot. I would gladly risk my life for her." Blaze says that made Hancock come to him, wearing her whole bikini, and wrapping her arms around him giving out a gentle smile.

"Very well then, just keep her out of harms way if you care for her that much" Dragon said sounding a little concerned.

"I will sir." Blaze swore. "Boss, another thing, I found villagers from Draconia and one of them was very close to my father."

"So you found them. Was this one person, his name wouldn't happen to be Roberto would it?"

"It is. Dragon you told me once that you knew my father, how did you know him?" Blaze asked.

"I knew him because he helped supplied the revolutionary army. He hated the World Government and what it was doing. So I told him what we were doing and so he offered to help us on our mission to bring down the World government. He gave us weapons and supplies for us to fight them. That is until..." Dragon said can't finishing what he was going to say."

"That is until Nobunaga kill him, my mother and many others villagers." Blaze finishing for him.

"Blaze, I'm sorry I couldn't save them in time." Dragon apologized.

"I don't blame you Boss, Nobunaga killed them not you." Said Blaze. "Besides, he's behind bars now so he's not a major problem."

"You are indeed right, but don't let your guard down and don't even think of seeking revenge." Dragon ordered. "You don't want to go to that path."

"I won't." Blaze understanding.

"And I'll make sure of that he does." Hancock interrupted, speaking into the transponder snail.

"Who said that?" Dragon asked. "Blaze is someone with you?"

"Yeah, apparently Hancock's in the room with me." Blaze said with a sweatdrop.

Dragon let out a huge sigh then continued. "Is anyone else in the room with you?" he asked.

"No." Blaze answered quickly.

"Put her on." says Dragon as Blaze handed the transponder snail to her. "Pirate Empress?"

"Addressing me of my title Revolutionary Dragon, how admirable." Hancock said smirking. "Now what do you wish to speck to me about?"

"I want to ask will you join us in our fight against the World Government?" Dragon asked. "You hate the World Government just as much as we do, so now that you resign as Shichibukai, will you help us?"

Hancock stood in silent for a while. She spoke to Dragon, giving him her answer. "I will, however. I wish to that some of your ships protect Amazon Lily for my ship is the only one. And no man may enter the island unless I say so. Is that understood?"

"I accept your conditions, I will send some ships to Amazon Lily in case of Marine attack." Dragon said. "Is that all?"

"Only one." Hancock added. "Blazey is the only one that can come in and out of the island with my permission or not." Hancock said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Alright, then that is all." Dragon said. "Blaze take care." Then he hung up the transponder snail.

"Now that that's settled, let's head down and get on with the day." Blaze said putting on his shirt and jacket, while grabbing Masamune. "Come on Hancock." He said grabbing her hand and letting her climb down the ladder first.

They soon reached the lawn deck, and Salome awaken and slithered up to them wrapping around Hancock's waist. "Enjoyed your sleep Salome?" Hancock said stroking the snake jaw. Salome then turned her to face to one of the doors. "Someone's coming." Hancock said not wanting to be noticed but trips and Blaze trying to catch her but instead fell on top of her. Both of them looked each other eyes, showing a light blush on each others faces.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for some romance?" A voice said from over the balcony that made Blaze and Hancock to turn to where it came from and saw Zoro on the edge of the balcony with Robin wearing a purple cowgirl outfit, the outfit from whiskey peak, along side giggling lightly.

They soon stood up and hid their faces that still had a blush on it. "Like you're the one to talk." Blaze said not looking at Zoro or Robin. "We tripped that's all."

"Whatever." Zoro said walking to the kitchen then stopped near the door. "Oh one more thing. Hancock I suggest you get out of that bikini or else that ero cook will be all over you."

"Her clothing is in Nami's room. I'll go with her, I have to get Ryu anyway." Robin said leading Hancock to Nami's room and lightly knocking.

"Who is it?" Nami called sounding a little groggy.

"It's me, Robin, and Hancock is with me."

Nami, still in her pajamas, open the quietly as both women entered the room. Robin noticed a sleeping Ryu in his crib. "I hope he wasn't a bother Nami." she said picking him up and holding him.

"No worries, he was an angle, though he does snore like Zoro." Nami giggled. As Hancock got undressed and put on a black top and long skirt with gold outlines. Nami turned her direction. "So Hancock, how was your night with Blaze." She said hiding a smirk.

Hancock froze in place, turning pale. "I...um." She struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"Nami that is enough. I don't ask you with Luffy those couple of nights." Robin said cooly which made Nami get embarrassed. "Now get dressed, after breakfast, we are going to go shopping." Robin walking out the door with Hancock right beside her.

Both women entered the kitchen, seeing both of their men sitting across from each other. The girls sat next to their man, waiting for the others to wake up and get breakfast ready. Ten minutes later, everyone entered the kitchen and Sanji preparing the food.

"Here you go you assholes... and Ryu. Now eat up." Sanji said putting the food out for the men. "And for the women." He put the food for the girls.

Breakfast went quickly and as the Straw hats took a day off from chores. Robin, Nami and Hancock went out shopping. Blaze and Zoro took Ryu up to the crowsnest to keep an eye on him and train. Franky was refilling the cola supply, Brook was using a tone dial to record a lullaby for Ryu, Sanji was washing the dishes, Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were playing with each other.

Robin and Hancock were in the dressing room changing into different outfits. "So how was your night with Blaze?" Robin asked.

Zoro and Blaze in the crownest lifting some weights while Ryu is in his crib looking at both men. "So how was it up here with Hancock?" Zoro asked.

"He was Great. Slow at first but gain speed and match each others rythem." Hancock admitted.

"So it was that good huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, She's a real 10 out of 10." Blaze Answered. "Hey Zoro how come you never get affected by Hancock's beauty?"

"It's because he think I'm his one true love." Robin answered.

"How you guys fall in love?" Hancock asked.

"You did get us married you know." Zoro said lazily but still lifted weights.

"He did!?" Hancock covering her mouth.

"Yeah and I'm glade I did. You two looked great together and needed a push." Blaze said lifting his weights.

"Do you love him?" Robin asked.

"Of Course I love her. I love her more than anything." Blaze answered. "But I want to ask you something..."

"Do you still love him after being married to him." Hancock asked.

"I mean do you love her more than ever before?" Blaze asked.

"I do love him more than before we were married." Robin said answering.

"And if something ever happens to her." Zoro said.

"We will always be at each others side no matter what." Robin finished.

'Being at each others side no matter what huh.' Blaze and Hancock though to themselves. 'Even though marriage.' They both smiled at the idea.

"Thanks Zoro, I need to do something." Blaze said dropping his weight and walking out.

"Does it involve that load of silver you brought with you and hid from Nami the other day?" Zoro asked.

"It does." Blaze answered.

"Good luck." Zoro said as Blaze left the crowsnest. Zoro then pick up Ryu and placed him on his lap. "Well kid, it's just you and me for a while. How about your dad tells you on how big of an advance he was on."

"Thanks Robin. After this shopping spree, I need to tell him something." Hancock said redressing herself in her casual cloths.

"Let him know." Robin said plainly understanding what she ment.

The Girls returned to the ship from shopping with tons of bags. "Welcome back you three. Hope the shopping was alright." Luffy grinned.

'By the looks of it, the place will be clothed with clothing.' Usopp though with a sweatdrop.

"So the lady's are back." Sanji said excitedly. "Nami Swan, Robin Chwan, Hancock Goddess. I am almost done with lunch." He said going back to the kitchen.

"Ah Ladies. May I see your panties?" Brook asked but received two swift kick from Nami and Hancock. "Yohohohoho." He laughed and gave Robin a tone dial. "Robin San I made this for Ryu- San. It has a lullaby that will made him go to sleep easily."

"Thank you Brook." Robin holding the tone dial and put it in one of the shopping bags.

"Now may I see your panties?" Brook asked. But was hit with Wado with its sheath still attached.

"Never in your undead life." Zoro said behind him holding Ryu in one arm around him.

Robin went up to him, lightly pe Zoro on the cheek and holding Ryu. "How were my two men this afternoon?"

"We were good, I was telling our son our adventures." Zoro patting his son's head.

"Did you?" Robin asked smirking.

Hancock was looking for Blaze on deck but couldn't find him. 'Where is he?' She though to herself. Until he came up to the deck and ran to him and hugged him. "I want to talk to you in private."

"Yeah, Me too, let go to the back of the ship." Blaze leading her to the back of the Sunny and made sure they were alone. They then face each other looking eye to eye. "Hancock I've been thinking about us lately and what we accomplish together."

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean, we're dating for five days and we did a lot." Hancock blushed.

"I agree. So I wanted to ask you something very important." Blaze said looking at her and holding two hand over hers.

Hancock lit up and her heart was beating very fast. 'Is he going to propose to me?' She though. As she imagined their wedding already.

Blaze then began to speck. "Hancock I want to tell you that when the world government is taken down and I clam the throne of world emperor, I want you to be by my side."

"Is this a proposal?" Hancock asked her eyes glimming

"It's more like a promise but I guess you can call it that." Blaze said.

"Blaze. I want to tell you that I wanted the same thing and improve our relationship." Hancock looking at him. "When we do get married someday, let's have 33 babies."

"33 kids?" Blaze looking surprised. 'I think I feel the pain of that already.'

"I'm kidding with you." Hancock smiling. "But I do want kids someday." She said leaning towards him. Blaze does the same as their lips were close to one another. Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the middle of the ship. "What was that?"

"Don't know but let see." Blaze said as he and Hancock ran to where the crash was.

The smoke cleared up and a man wearing black samurai armor and his hair in a short ponytail and a short beard and mustache.

"Who the hell are you." Luffy said to the stranger as everyone was preparing to attack.

"Who am I?" The stranger said. "I am the Demon King, Oda D Nobunaga."

Blaze's eyes sank in and gripped his fist. 'That's him, that Nobunaga?'

'This is the guy that kill Blaze's parents?' Everyone though to themselves.

Nobunaga then turned his attention to Blaze. His eyes filled with rage. "Bahamut Blaze." He said as he charges at Blaze very quickly and drew his sword and Both of them crossed blades.

Blaze was hold on as he noticed a dark arua in Nobunaga's sword. "An evil sword, and a powerful one at that."

"You are right, this is the dark sword known as the Muramasa." Nobunaga said.

"He's not only ones taking you out." Zoro said attacking Nobunaga with all three swords. He, Sanji and Luffy all team up to take him down but couldn't land a hit on him.

"This is getting boring." Nobunaga said as he transformed into what looks like the devil himself. Demon like wings, black scale skin, two red horns coming out of his head and razor-sharp teeth.

"He's a devil fruit user?" Sanji said out loud.

"I ate the most powerful devil fruit, the Demon Demon fruit. Let's me transform and have the powers of a demon." Nobunaga said.

"Doesn't matter, we are going to kick his ass." Luffy said. bringing his fist together. "Gum Gum-"

"Hellbound blast!" Nobunaga said as he puts his hand out and shots a blast of darkness the made Luffy Zoro and Sanji fly overboard.

Usopp screamed in shock as Nobunaga made them go overboard with one shot.

"This is the Straw hat's? What a waste." Nobunaga looking disappointed. But then he was attacked by Blaze again in half Dragon form. This time putting up a fight. "So this is the famous Dragon King that is not a devil fruit user. I have to say I'm interested in your power."

"Shut up." Blaze said shooting fire at him. But miss as Nobunaga shot a beam and the same result happened. "Both of us have Haki. But I won't loss." Blaze strikes him with his sword and claws, as Nobunaga did the same.

"I think I had enough fun, time to end this." Nobunaga said. sheathing his sword and putting two hand together. "Hell Gate Destroyer!" He shouted which hit the ship really and knock everyone out. Nobunaga then transform back to human and seeing that the crew is knocked out as the ship is damaged. He saw Blaze on the ground struggling to get up. "Time to die." But then Nobunaga heard a childs cry and saw Ryu, unharmed because of Robin shielding him. "You will live I will just be taking the child."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Blaze shouted trying to move.

"We shall fight again. If you want this child back then meet me on Draconia." Nobunaga said flying off.

"Get back here!" Blaze said and then fell unconscious.

"Blaze! Blaze!" A voice that sounded like Luffy's said. Then he open his eyes and notice everyone, including Roberto, was gathered around him and noticed he was in the Sick Bay.

"What happened?" Blaze asked. "That's right, Nobunaga attacked us and...Ryu!" Blaze jumping out of bed. "Nobunaga kidnapped him."

"We know, we are going to get him back. But you need to calm down." Luffy said in a serious tone. "Zoro and Robin are as much upset as you are. But they are still holding themselves together and you should too."

Blaze took a few deep breaths and started to clam down as see that both Zoro and Robin are still holding strong. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Chopper answered. "Your wounds should be healed as everyone else."

"And the Sunny is repaired and ready." Franky added.

"Good, Cause we are going to Draconia." Blaze said walking out the door of the sick bay as everyone followed him.

"Draconia, why?" Nami asked.

"That's what Nobunaga said for us to meet if we want Ryu back." Blaze answered still walking and going to the mens bedroom and locking the door.

"So they were on that island the whole time and we were too afraid to go back." Roberto said feeling guilty. "Take this, it's an eternal pose to Draconia. It will take four days to go there." Handing it to Nami.

Blaze then came out wearing his father armor, as the silver glittered and the cape flying in the wind, as he looked like a king. "Get ready we sail now. Nobunaga and his crew will feel the wrath of us. you mess with one, you mess with us all." The Crew cheered. and set sail to their destination to get back Ryu. Blaze was on top deck look out into the sea. "We are coming for you Nobunaga!"

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoy. The rest of the chapters maybe short because they are fight scenes. Please Read and Review. And Happy Holidays.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Just a reminder that some of the Chapters will be a bit short because I don't want to drag the fight scenes too much, well enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Nobunaga flew to Dracona, the island looked like a wasteland as there was nothing but dirt and a big impermeable fortress. He flew in thought a window and turned back to human form. "Oichi!" He said out loud.

A girl in her twenties with light brown hair wearing a pink and white kimono dress running towards him. "Did you call for me dear brother?" Oichi said, nearly out of breath.

"Here a child." Nobunaga said handing over Ryu to her.

Oichi put Ryu around her arms, carrying him genially, shushing him to stop his crying. "Big brother, whose child is this?" She asked.

"Are you questioning me, Oichi?" Nobunaga said with dark eyes upon her.

"No, forgive me brother I didn't mean to." Oichi said looking scared.

Nobunaga walked away from her and left the room. Oichi took Ryu to her room and held him, sitting down. "So little one, where are you from?" Oichi said to him as she saw him asleep. She decided to look into his mind and saw the Zoro, Robin, and the rest of the Straw hats surrounding him with smiles on their faces. "So this is your Family, brother must have kidnapped you for some reason. I hope they do come for you."

"Achoo." Zoro sneezed rubbing his nose.

"Don't you dare catch a cold on us." Nami shouted

"Only people with weak hearts catch colds." Zoro said darkly and pumped up for battle.

Back in the fortress the main officers were in a meeting room waiting for Nobunaga to show up.

"Do you think our lord made it here?" Asked a young man who looks like a monkey with a thin mustache and beard wearing thin yellow and brown armor and a helmet covering his whole head with a rising sun pattern while having a stuff right next to him.

"Don't be ridiculous Hideyoshi, this is Lord Nobunaga we are talking about." Said a husky man with a thick bread and bearly having some hair on his head, bearly wearing any armor on him and practicing his two big axes.

"He is running a bit late if you ask me Katsuie." A man with brown hair wearing golden armor with white fur on the ends a saw like sword on his side and two big halberds on his back.

"Toshiie!" Katsuie growled welding his axe at him. "How dare you talk like that to our lord."

"I'm just saying." Toshiie shrugged.

"That is enough you two, your acting like children." Mitsuhide stepped in between them.

"I agreed with Mitsuhide, I have never seen such childish things." A 19-year-old boy wearing white and purple clothing one with footing that went up to his knees and a two-handed katana that as the same size as his whole body.

"It's Ironic that Ranmaru is calling you two childish even though he is a child himself." A young man, with spiky hair wearing blue and sliver armor and clothing with two gatlets in his hand, laughing.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Ieyasu." Ranmaru said irritated about to show him a lesson or two, but saw right behind Ieyasu and backed away not wanting to face the ninja.

"Must you guys always fight it's quite annoying." a female ninja named Nene said, wearing light gear on matching Hideyoshi's having big dual kunia on her side.

"So what if big brother is late, as long as he shows up." A young man said wearing light blue armor and robes with a pointed black helmet with a golden U and a circle on top, having a jousting lance next to him.

"As I recall Nagamasa, he doesn't like you a lot." A beautiful woman entered, with purple hair bundled up with butterfly accessory in it and light red lipstick, wearing a black and purple shoulderless kimono that shows some of her cleavage and a snake accessory wrapped around her left leg and matching wooden saddles.

"Lady Noh." The men said and bowed to her as she passes by.

"My husband must be enjoying himself to come this late." Noh sighed. "How I wish to be in the action sometimes."

"You'll be getting some action sooner than you think." Nobunaga said entering room as everyone bowed to him.

"Nobunaga, what do you mean?" Noh asked.

"The son of Bahamut Blitz and the Straw hats will be coming to us, now that we have a hostage."

"And who is the hostage if I may ask my lord." Ieyasu asked.

"A kid that looks like that green hair man, fought with earlier." Nobunaga answered.

"Roronoa Zoro." Mitsuhide said, "So he has a son? This could be interesting."

"Brother, this is not an honorable thing to do. kidnapping is not the answer." Nagamasa shouted, but was silenced by Nobunaga wrapping his claws around his neck.

"Never speak against me." Nobunaga said with cold eyes as he tighten his grip. "And never call me brother." He then throw Nagamasa to the ground and looked at the others. "Anyone else have something to say." Everyone stayed silent, not wanting the worst. "Good, Oichi has the child, so Ranmaru you will stay near her room, keeping an eye on her.

"Yes my lord." Ranmaru said and walk to where Oichi's room is.

"The rest will defend this fort from your own positions." Nobunaga ordered. "Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." They all said in unison and went their separate ways.

Nobunaga then exited the room and went to his throne room, waiting for his opponent. "Come and fight me Bahamut Blaze, that way I can kill you properly."

Meanwhile on the Sunny, Robin was on the font looking out to sea. 'Ryu, mommy and daddy and everyone else is coming to save you.' She thought to herself as she tighten her fist and her eyes looking deadly 'Nobunaga will pay if he hurts him!'

Zoro saw her on the front and approached her. "Robin?" He asked looking concerned for her.

Robin turned around facing her husband and pulled a fake smile. "Zoro, I was just thinking to myself."

"Don't give me that crap Robin, I know you." Zoro not falling for it. "Now tell me the truth."

Robin knew she wasn't going to get out of this one, so she told him. "Zoro I'm worried about our son." Robin letting her tears fall. "I'm afraid they'll hurt our baby boy or even worse kill him."

Zoro then embarrassed her and let her cry on his neck. "Robin, we are going to get him back in one piece. I swore to protect you both with my life. But we both got to be strong for him and the crew."

Robin ceased crying and looked him in the eye. "When did you get so caring." She smiled.

"Since I fell in love with you." Zoro said leaning his head onto her.

The moment faded due to Chopper interrupting. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No." they both said in unison. "What is it chopper?" Robin asked.

"Blaze wants to explain everything he found out to everyone." Chopper said leading them to the library. Zoro and Robin went followed close behind as all the straw hats were in the library.

"Alright now that everyone's here I want you all to know what we are up against." Blaze announced to the crew. "apparently, Nobunaga has ten officers that are real power houses with separate abilities. The rest of them are only foot soldiers, but don't let your guard down."

"Can I set this one out. I have a bad case of I dont' wanna die disease." Ussop raise his hand. shaking.

"No excetions. This people are barbaric to their enemies, so with a disease or not, you have to fight!" Roberto shouted which made Ussop stand up straight in attention.

"Yes sir!" Ussop shouted.

"Hey old man, did you see all of them?" Luffy asked.

"I haven't, however I did see one of them. He was a young man with white armor and an excellent swordsmen." Roberto answered.

"Sound like my type of opponent." Zoro commented.

"Back on schedule, if I was Oda, I would make the entrance the only way in." Blaze said out loud. "So we have no choice. That's all I have to say for now, we should be arriving very shortly. Everyone is dismissed." The straw hats left the room and prepare for the attack. They soon landed and Zoro and Robin dashed off on their own and everyone else followed.

"What's with those two all of a sudden?" Franky asked running to get them.

"I can't say I blame them, their own child was taken away for them. So it's a parents instinct." Blaze said trying to catch them. "They're blinded with rage, so we have to get them or else they might get themselves killed."

Soon both Zoro and Robin saw the fortress ahead of them. Zoro Took out three of his swords and cut down the door. As the smoke cleared Zoro and Robin looked at the foot soldiers with rage. "Where's our son!" They both said in unison. The soldiers attacked but were no match for the pair. Zoro sliced and diced his opponents laying in their own pool of blood as robin used her devil fruit powers to break every bone in their body. "Where is our son." They repeated the question. The soldiers were shaking in fear, as the saw their comrades laying dead on the ground. Zoro and Robin where going to attack again, but were soon stopped by their own crew, holding them down.

Luffy, Sanji and Blaze were holding down Zoro.

"Zoro, calm down, captains orders."

"Don't run off like that with Robin-Chwan ever again Moss head."

"We know you want to save Ryu, but you killing the foot soldiers won't do a thing."

Nami and Hancock were restraining Robin. from making another move.

"Robin, I know you want Ryu, but we all need our strength to defeat the officer."

"You need to calm down. If your blinded with rage, you'll never get to see your son again."

The two then started to calm themselves down. The soldiers were about to attack once again, but Luffy, Blaze and Hancock used Conqueror's Haki to knock out every one of the soldiers.

Once Zoro and Robin cooled down, the rest of the Straw hats walked pass the and entered the building that had six different paths. "Looks like we'll be splitting up here." Blaze said. "Hancock, your with me. Zoro stay with Robin. Nami, your with Luffy. Franky will be with Sanji. Chopper and Ussop you're a team. Brook your riding solo. Let's get Ryu back, and defeat Oda and his officers once and for all!"

The Straw hat crew nodded in approval and went with their group ran with one of the paths.

**And Cliffhanger! OK how was it? Anyway Oda's Officers are Samurai Warrior 3 designed, expect for Ieyasu who has his Sengoku basara design, a bit of a color design change. I do not on any of them. I just think they would be good characters to have as antagonists. Well R&R and Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me, This will be the first fight scene. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Ussop and Chopper were running thought their path. "Chopper, can you smell Ryu anywhere?" Usopp asked still running.

"I wish I could, I can't find his scent anywhere." Chopper said in walk point.

"I hope we don't meet that Nobunaga guy or any of his officers." Usopp cried while still running.

"I beat they are real scary looking." Chopper also crying while running.

As the two ran though the hall, Usopp step on a loss stone that made him fall to the floor real fast. He screamed as he tried to grab onto something, but failed to hang onto a single thing. "Usopp!" Chopper yelled about to jump down towards him, but a slash came towards him as he quickly dodged it and the hole cover.

"Wow, never knew that would work." Toshiie said walking up to Chopper. "What are you a reindeer?"

"Give Usopp back you- wait did you just call me a reindeer?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah I did, I was going to call you a raccoon dog but I saw the antlers." Toshiie said.

Chopper then did that embarrassed dance. "Don't compliment me you bastard."

Toshiie slashed Chopper, only cutting a few hairs off. Chopper was a bit shaken up but quickly recovered. "You should never let your guard down in front of the enemy." Toshiie said pointing his sword at Chopper.

"So your one of Oda's Officers I presume." Chopper getting serious.

"Your right, I'm Toshiie Maeda." He introduced himself. "But enough about that, let's just get this started."

Chopper stood there and nodded, going into kung fu point. Both Chopper and Toshiie charged at each other and sent powerful blow to one another.

Toshiie attacked with his sword, cutting Chopper a bit, as he tried to block and dodge the reindeer's moves. Chopper send out some powerful punches and kicks that sent Toshiie flying, going pass a wall.

Toshiie got up from the rubble and dusted himself off. "Your pretty good little guy, but I won't be going easy now." He said sheathing his sword and grabbing his two halberds from his back. "Twin hounds strike!" He charged as two rottweiler sprints came from the spear hitting Chopper head on sending him flying and hitting the ceiling and landing back down with a hard thud.

Chopper slowly got up and changing to horn point. He charges, while Toshiie sent out many spear attacks, he then went into guard point in the air and went to arm point. "Kokutei Roseo!" He attacked as Toshiie, tried to block it, but was hit hard that it nearly cracked his armor and broke one of his spears.

"I'll give it to you reindeer you have some spunk but not good enough." Toshiie commented spitting out blood and drawing his saw-like sword. He put both weapons in an X formation. "Gold Lion Rage!" The attack took the form of a lion as it came after Chopper. He, Chopper went to guard point but the attack was too powerful to that it struck him so hard that he went flying a few feet and crashed to the floor.

Chopper laid there on the cold hard floor, facing the ceiling. 'This guy is really tough, I don't think I can beat him. Luffy, everyone, I'm sorry I don't think I can win this fight.' He was about to give up but then he realized that his crew needs him more than ever. If he didn't beat Toshiie here and now, then the others will be killed and Ryu would never be rescued. Chopper stood up slowly and went into heavy mode.

"Wow your still standing after that attack?" Toshiie asked. "Not even my nephew, Keiji, could stood up to that attack."

Chopper started to kick and punch Toshiie with all his strength, as well as dodging his attack. they both went at it for some time now. Both of them were losing strength and stamina. 'I have no choice, I have to use the rumble ball.' Chopper though to himself. As he took out one of the rumble balls from his backpack and took a bite out of it. As he bit in to the yellow ball, his body and antlers started to grow and turned into his monster like form. Toshiie looked up at him as his eyes where the size of dinner plates.

He shock himself up and started to get ready. "You maybe big but you, lack speed now." Toshiie said attacking Chopper from every angle

Chopper then swung his big hand at Toshiie hitting him and leaving a big hand print on the floor. "Kokutei: Palme" He did it again and hit Toshiie deeper to the floor as he was KO'ed. Three minutes were up and soon Chopper was back to his cute self laying down. "I did it everyone. I beat one of the officers." He then sighed unable to move. "I hope someone comes looking for me."

**OK I think that good for this chapter. hope you guys liked it and was entertaining. Please R&R and Happy new year.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you are another Chapter. I'll try to make this one longer, but like I said before the fight's might be short because I don't want to drag them. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

Usopp was falling down the hole for almost ten minutes as he landed on the cold hard floor. "Ow. What the hell happened?" Usopp said rubbing his back.

"Nice for you to drop in." Ieyasu said walking to Usopp who was still on the floor. "Your one of the intruders? You don't look like much."

Usopp stood up and dusted himself off, feeling insulted. "I'll have you know that I have an army of 8,000 men!"

"Yeah right." Ieyasu said sweatdropping. "You look like a big liar to me. I can take on 8,000 anyway. That's why I'm one of Lord Nobunaga's officers."

"You mean to tell me your one of those ten officers?" Usopp asked shaken.

"You bet." Ieyasu said. "And you must be one of the intruders." Cracking his knuckles.

"Actually I was leaving." Usopp running to the exit of the room, but was soon closed off, as floor sealed it. Usopp stopped in front flabbergasted. He then turned around seeing that Ieyasu's right hand, looking like stone, hit the floor. "You're a devil fruit user?"

Ieyasu lifted his hand up, as it turned back to normal. "Yeah I ate the Stone Stone Fruit, it lets my body turn to stone and control anything stone." He said as he now punched the stone floor. "Stalagmite Strike!" Then the room was shooting out stalagmites as Usopp was dodging them.

He manged to dodged them, but was to got a few scrapes on him. 'Look like I have no choice.' Taking out his slingshot and taking his aim. "Green Star: Bamboo Javelin." shooting near Ieyasu's feet as shape bamboo rose form the ground and hitting Ieyasu but turned to stone to harden his body to minimize the damage.

"So you're a sniper which gives you long-range attacker." Ieyasu brushing himself off. "But it's got to be better than that." Putting his fist together as the they turn to harder stone and running at Usopp in high-speed, readying his fists. "Rock Hammer Barriage." Ieyasu punching Usopp multiple times, breaking some bones in his body.

Usopp backed away clutching his chest as he cough. 'He's thought but I have to beat him, even though I don't want to fight now." Usopp standing up. "Exploding Star!" Shooting at Ieyasu but did nothing to him.

Ieyasu wipe dust off his face, Then Shot his fist. "Golm Hand!" As a giant rock hand shot out hitting Usopp, sending straight to the wall. "Had enough?"

"No, I'm not going to be pushed over by some like you." Usopp said trying his hardest to stand up. "I'm not going to give up that easily!" He said looking serious. Usopp looked at his surrounding. He saw that the room was covered in stalagmites. 'He's a logia type devil fruit user, and they are hard to beat since they have a little weakness. I don't have any Hiki powers like Luffy, Zoro or Sanji, but there has to be something I can use.' Then something caught his eye, his bamboo javelin attack was still sticking to the ground. 'Wait why is my Bamboo star unharmed by his attacks?' He asked himself. Usopp then realized why. 'He's a rock man, and the roots from the Green Stars keep them from rising. So If I cover the area with my plant attacks, his will be minimal and that will weaken him.'

Usopp then aimed Kuro Kabuto at Ieyasu. "Special attack multi Green Star: Devil barrage!" And shot them at his target.

Ieyasu turned to stone as Usopp's attack bounced off him. 'That's odd, why did use an attack like that?' He got his answer as giant venus flytraps shout out from the ground trying to eat him. Ieyasu got bit on the waste by one of the plants and fought it off with his fists until it let go of him and backed away from the flytrap's reach.. "Damn it so he wasn't aiming for me." Ieyasu said cluting his stomach. He noticed that he didn't see Usopp anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"Green Star: Rafflesia!" Usopp shooting near Ieyasu, as a red plant sprouted and stunk.

"Uh... that racks." Ieyasu covering his nose.

"Now Green Star Multi Bamboo Javilent." Usopp shouted shooting them everywhere.

"Your wasting your time." Ieyasu said getting his sence of smell back. "Stalagmite Strike!" Hitting the floor but nothing happened. "What the hell happened, why is my attacks not working?" He look around and looked around and seeing the different plant life everywhere. "So you used plant life to prevent me for making any of my devil fruit attacks. Impressive." He commented Usopp. "However, I can still turn my body into stone." Charging at Usopp sending in multiple blow But Usopp dodge in time to shoot sea prism stone chain and cuffs at him wrapping around him.

"I won't let you do anything else." Usopp said. "Fire Bird star." Usopp shot Ieyasu, as it sent burn marks on him, hitting him hard. "Here's another." Usopp ready another as he shot the next but was a mist made the attack vanish.

The mist turned into the form of Hanzo, as he was now in front of Ieyasu. "I will not let you harm my lord any farther." Hanzo said coldly to Usopp.

The wall that was once the exit, broke into pieces as a tall skeletal figure ran angary. "How dare you run away from me in a fight!" Brook yelled. "It's because I'm bone isn't it!

"Brook?" Usopp asked.

"Usopp San?" Brook asked looking at him. "Where is Chopper san?"

"We got separated." Usopp answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was fighting this ninja and in the middle of our battle, he fled saying I'm not good enough for him!" Brook yelled Now facing Hanzo. "And here we will end it."

**ClifferHanger! Sorry guys I had to do it. Next Chapter Will take place in Brooks fight before and will continue where he is now. Please R&R and I hoped you enjoyed. Until Next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's me. Here's the next chapter. We are going to go back a bit where Brook and Hanzo's fight begins. So I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Brook ran fast though the halls,checking every door to find where Ryu is. "If I find Ryu- san, then Robin-san may show me her panties, yohohoho. Brook laughed still searching every room he encountered. With no luck there was not a single person he encountered. Until he went into a room that was covered in mist.

"Looking for someone?" A voice in the mist said, as Brook drew Solid Soul. A hand from the mist, holding a kusarigama, and slicing off Brooks head. Once the head fell to the floor, Hanzo turned into his normal self. "To think that the enemy is that weak." He said about to turn away.

Brook's head floated back into place, as he cracked his neck. "So you think I am weak, do you?" Brook said seriously as he ready himself.

Hanzo turned around looking at Brook, readying his weapon. "I see you are not living or dead. So you must have eaten a devil fruit."

"I ate the Revive Revive Fruit that when I died, it lets me live again, but my soul took a long time to find my body, so here I am nothing but bones." Brook responded. "You also have devil fruit powers. It's almost like one of a marine me and crew know that can turn to smoke."

"If you want to know, I ate the Mist Mist fruit. It lets me turn my body to mist." Hanzo said coldly. "You are already dead so I have no choice but to send you to the under world by force for my lord."

"I will send you to the after life, so that I can protect my comrades." Brook rising his sword at him. As Both he and Hanzo clashed steel at each other. Their blades shot out sparks, their movements were quick with one another.

Hanzo used the chain on his kusarigama and wrapped it around Brooks sword arm. "Prepare to die once more." Hanzo said pulling the chain to bring Brook closer to him.

"Aubade Coup Droit." Brook thrusting his sword arm that sent a blast of air towards Hanzo that made him turn to mist and made the chain around Brook's hand loosen.

Hanzo used his mist body and spread all over the room. Making Brook stay on his toes. "Mist Assassin." Hanzo said coldly as he stuck Brook several times.

"Gavotte Bond en Avant." Brook fighting back as used multiple thrusts and combined it with his devil fruit powers and slashed at the mist, making it icy to the touch.

Parts of the mist turned to red ice. Hanzo transformed himself back, parts of his body still bleeding. "I never though anyone without Hiki would be able to harm me." He said with no emotion. Then he felt the presence of Ieyasu in a trouble. He turned to mist and passed Brook. "I have no time to fight with you skeleton. You are wasting my time." Running out and going to where Ieyasu is.

"How dare you run away from our fight like I'm nothing!" Brook yelled as he followed Hanzo. He ran after the mist ninja as it went though a solid brick wall. Brook, none stopping, cut the wall down to pieces and eyed Hanzo, his back turned on a beaten up man. "How dare you run away from me in a fight! It's because I'm isn't it!"

"Brook?" Ussop asked as Brook turned around seeing that he was in beat up as well.

"Usopp San?" Brook asked looking around not seeing Chopper. "Where is Chopper San?"

"We got separated. Usopp answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was fighting this ninja and in the middle of our battle, he fled saying I'm not good enough for him!" Brook yelled now facing Hanzo. "And here we will end it." Now raising his sword.

"My lord, stand back for I will protect you, even if I die." Hanzo said bring his kusarigama to eye level and charges at Brook. They each cut the other one, cutting each others armor or clothing, and soon face each other to see who will deliver the final blow first. They ran at high-speed passing one another. "Assassin Mist Strike." Hanzo putting his kusarigama to the side.

"Blizzard Slash." Brook sheathing his sword. Both Hanzo and Brook fell at the same time. Both of them can't move another inch. "You did very good, Ninja San."

"As did you, skeleton." Hanzo commented still laying down. Both Usopp and Ieyasu grabbed them and carried them out. "This is a standstill for now. Next time, I'll win."

"I was going to say the same." Brook commented. "Usopp San, we need to find Chopper and tell him to heal us."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Usopp carrying him. Out and head to find where Chopper was. After a few hours, the found Chopper and a knocked out Toshiie on the ground. "Chopper, are you ok!?" Usopp running to him and shaking the reindeer.

"Usopp is that you?" Chopper asked seeing him and Brook badly injured. "You two are hurt I have to treat. But I can't, I used the Rumble ball so I have to wait a few more hours."

"Don't push yourself Chopper san, you did what you had to do." Brook said. "For now let's find the others."

"Right I'm sure they will need some medical care." Chopper said. "Let's hurry." He said as Usopp ran as fast as he can, carrying Chopper and Brook, to get to the other Straw hats.

**Ok done with Brook's fight, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R and hoped you liked it. I'll get to the other ASAP.**


End file.
